Le long de la Route
by Flower-on-a-box
Summary: Il y a ce monde gelé, tout autour de lui, et puis ces souvenirs qui le hantent, et son coeur, tout aussi gelé que ce monde. Et puis il y a un génie, quelque part sur Midgard, qui a trahis et qui est au moins aussi désespéré que lui. Loki se dit qu'ils devraient faire un club, si ils s'adressaient encore la parole.
1. Coeur de glace

Bonjour à tous, je vous présente ma première histoire. Elle a mit longtemps à arriver et je me suis fait botter les fesses par ma soeur à cause des incohérences mais le voilà finalement.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Amako-sama (au moins aussi chiante qu'elle en a l'air)

Bonne lecture,

**Flower.**

* * *

Il est seul, depuis que son génie est parti. Ça fait un an qu'il se ronge les ongles sans penser qu'un jour il n'en aurait plus. Il ne peut plus tendre sa main vers quelqu'un qui saurait l'attraper. Il a froid. Il a froid à l'intérieur depuis que son génie est parti. Mais il va revenir, il veut y croire. Il ira le chercher s'il le faut. Et il fait froid. Il fait froid dans sa tête. Le froid de là-bas, l'endroit où il est né mais où il n'a jamais vécu. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, il y est déjà allé.

Il veut y retourner, avec son génie, mais il est parti. Du coup, il a décidé de ne plus y penser, sûrement pour étouffer sa rancœur. Il erre on ne sait où depuis que son génie l'a abandonné ces fichus souvenir qui le hantent, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. Il l'a vu, le génie, heureux qui se pavanait dans un gala ayant pour thème principal son nouveau projet révolutionnaire. Pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'il se dit quand il n'en peut plus de le voir avec tout son bonheur qu'il aurait dû partager avec lui. Il marche, sans savoir où il va. Il marche parce qu'il n'a que ça à faire, parce qu'il n'a personne à côté de lui. Il trébuche, il ne fait pas attention où il met les pieds, il s'en fiche de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Il finit par tomber et personne n'est là pour le relever. Alors il reste par terre, entouré par le néant dans cet endroit inconnu où il tourne en rond, en se forçant à penser que derrière le prochain rocher, il trouverait le génie qui lui à tant manqué.

Il regarde le ciel obscur, sans étoiles. Elles se sont toutes éteintes depuis que son génie est parti. Son cœur aussi s'est éteint, il est devenu glacial, comme l'air que l'on respire dans ce monde désolé.

\- Heimdal ! hurle-t-il.

Loki disparut dans le rayon de lumière comme s'il n'avait jamais était présent puis réapparut dans une ruelle étroite et sombre, cachée à la vue de tous parmi les plus grandes avenues de New York. Il se perdit dans la foule, suivant son instinct, lisant sur les façades placardées « Nouveau gala en l'honneur de Tony Stark ». Le dieu en avait la boule au ventre, crispé mais décidé à y aller. C'était le soir même et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Il alla sur place et décida d'y rester jusqu'au soir.

_ Nous accueillons à présent Tony Stark, l'homme de sciences et d'innovations,, qui nous à toujours apporté sa technologie afin de créer un monde nouveau. Tony Stark, c'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous ce soir rappelons-nous que notre invité à toujours était là quand les États-Unis d'Amérique avaient besoin d'un boulon de rechange, si vous me permettez l'expression. Veuillez nous faire l'honneur de nous parler de votre nouvelle invention, qui vous confirme comme le précurseur de l'énergie verte auto-générée et nous offre une Tour STARK dans le meilleur de sa forme._

Une ovation retentit dans la salle pleine et lorsque tous les journalistes se précipitèrent sur le présentateur et la star, Loki crut tomber à la renverse, emporté par le mouvement de foule. Quand il le vit descendre les escaliers recouverts du tapis rouge, il eut soudain envie de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire bouffer toute sa colère. Les taches de sang ne se verraient pas sur le tapis de toute façon. Puis Tony commença son discours, la foule se tut, on n'entendit plus que lui.

Lui qui, tout en décrivant ses nouvelles idées, scrutait la salle bondée pour voir qui avait répondu présent à l'invitation commune, et quels journalistes seraient là pour lui poser de nouvelles question ou essayer d'avoir le scoop de l'année. Il fit un dernier sourire et termina ainsi son discours « buvons à présent, pour nous réchauffer le cœur » comme il avait l'habitude de terminer chacune de ses interventions. Et comme à chaque fois, un journaliste trouvait un prétexte pour demander pourquoi il disait ça, à quoi faisait-il allusion. Et c'était ces questions qui l'agaçait tant, malgré son choix volontaire de prononcer ces mots précis.

Loki se faufila dans la foule pour se rapprocher de Stark. Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à prendre un petit four, il vit soudain la silhouette du dieu qui s'éloignait se refléter sur le plat en argent.

_Sors de ma tête ! _

Pepper s'approchait tandis que Loki les regardait de loin, accoudé sur le balcon donnant sur la foule.

\- Ça ne va pas Tony ? interrogea Pepper.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu sais à qui tu parles ? Je te sers un verre ?

Loki n'en pouvait plus, voir son génie avec une femme pour tenter de l'oublier -Pepper Potts par dessus le marché-, s'en était trop. Il descendit les grands escaliers de marbre, déterminé à mettre fin à toute cette histoire. D'une agilité divine, il attrapa au vol une coupe de champagne sur le plateau du serveur, qu'il avala d'un trait, tout en fixant son but. Soudain, il se stoppa net. À quoi bon ?

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, la vengeance n'était plus d'actualité. Le dieu dévia finalement pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il s'assit sur le pavé, regardant le ciel. Lui était plein d'étoiles, celles que les femmes qui défilaient dans le lit de son génie rallumaient à chaque passage. Il entendit des gens sortir en riant, parlant de la soirée qui allait se poursuivre chez eux. Mais également des gens qui se séparaient pour rentrer chacun de leur côté, se disant au revoir. Une main tremblante se posa sur son épaule.

\- J'ai senti que tu étais présent dans la salle, je te retrouverais entre mille, annonça Tony, des étoiles dans le regard.

\- Laisse-moi, s'étrangla le dieu, l'esprit troublé.

\- Loki, ne crois surtout pas que je voulais...

\- Tu ne veux plus de moi c'est tous ce que je crois, je t'ai vu, tu préfères te montrer avec ta belle rousse que d'assumer des relations sérieuses avec un homme qui en vaut beaucoup plus la peine. C'est trop tard Tony, je t'aimais . Maintenant oublie-moi.

\- Non, Loki ! J'ai appris de mes erreurs, reste avec moi, je t'en prie. Je ferais mieux je te le promet, mais accorde-moi une autre chance pour me rattraper.

\- Adieu Tony.

Le dieu s'en alla sans se retourner, d'un pas nonchalant, laissant le génie désemparé sur le trottoir. Pepper accourut vers Tony, le voyant trembler. Celui-ci la repoussa, il n'avait jamais était aussi en colère contre elle, alors qu'encore une fois elle n'y était pour rien. Il monta dans le premier taxi qui passa devant lui, abandonnant Pepper aux média qui avaient assistés à la dispute silencieuse. Elle n'arrêta pas de leur répéter que Tony Stark avait son caractère un peu particulier et qu'il fallait le connaître, voilà tout. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez bien apparemment.

À la Tour STARK avait-il dit au chauffeur. Avachit sur la banquette arrière, il ne pensait plus à rien. Quel imbécile ! Il n'avait même pas été capable de lui courir après. Arrivé à destination, il descendit du véhicule. S'il avait payé, il ne s'en souvenait plus, ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. Une fois en haut, il s'enferma dans son atelier, ouvrit une bouteille de vodka parmi tant d'autres, rangées bien correctement au font de la pièce. Il la vida si vite que l'on aurait put penser qu'elle n'avait jamais était pleine un jour. Une, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse plus voir le bouchon assez nettement pour le dévisser. Il ne comprenait plus rien à rien, il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre. C'était de sa faute, il le savait et il se saoulait pendant que son dieu s'en allait loin dans son monde gelé. Il finit par s'écrouler, l'esprit embrumé et plongé dans les vapeurs de l'alcool, entre une clé à molette et un tournevis rouillé, le plafond et les idées à l'envers.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il avait un mal de crâne intense et la vue trouble, les yeux rougeoyant des larmes à peine versées. Il resta toute la matinée adossé au mur, alors que tout lui passait par la tête. Après tous, il était en haut d'une tour de plus de quatre-vingt étages de haut, tout pouvait arriver. Il ne mangea pas. Cela n'aurait servit à rien et il n'avait pas faim. Il était seul, sans personne. Personne pour lui dire que ce qu'il fabriquait était beau et que ça changerait le monde, personne pour lui répéter qu'il était un véritable génie et surtout, personne pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Lorsque Tony se leva, ce fut parce qu'un rayon de soleil perçait la baie vitrée et lui brûlait le visage en l'aveuglant. Il se dirigea vers le balcon, l'horizon était magnifique, parsemée de moutons blancs qui couraient sur la mer d'un bleu opaque. Le génie ne supporta pas ce panorama idyllique il s'effondra, le visage recouvert pas ses mains tremblantes, usées pas le temps qui passe.

Il était complètement détruit, il souffrait d'un manque que seul son dieu pourrait combler en revenant. À chaque fois qu'il arrivait à se calmer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que s'en était fini. Il était parti pour toujours et l'avait laissé sur sa Terre avec tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Et à chaque fois qu'il se disait ça, il se refermait sur lui même, recommençait à pleurer, sans que personnes ne puisse l'entendre.


	2. Avant la chute

Voilà enfin le chapitre deux, désolée pour le retard, c'est la faute de ma soeur aussi, elle me corrige à la bourre.

Je vous laisse savourer et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

_Flower._

* * *

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois interminables mois que Tony s'était enfermé chez lui. Il ne voyait plus personne, d'ailleurs personne ne venait le voir, alors à quoi bon ?

Tandis qu'il descendait les marches de l'escalier menant à son atelier, il trébucha sur une énième boite de pizza vide, mais encore grasse de ce qu'elle avait pu contenir - c'est à dire une peperoni. Il dégringola donc les marches jusqu'à se retrouver la tête encastrée dans le mur. Tony fut sonné, son crâne le faisant souffrir, l'air lui manquait et il n'arrivait plus à se situer dans l'espace qui l'entourait. L'homme resta longuement adossé à la baie vitrée qui le séparait de son lieu de vie. Et oui, son atelier était l'endroit où il passait toutes ses nuits. En effet, il ne devait pas être moins de trois heures du matin et il avait encore beaucoup à faire.

Tony ne se releva que quelques minutes plus tard, trop vite apparemment puisqu'il perdit l'équilibre et retomba au sol. Cette fois-ci, il se redressa avec plus de précautions et prit le temps nécessaire pour ne pas vaciller. Ces jours-ci n'avaient pas été de tout repos, de toutes façons il ne dormait jamais - ou très peu - , il travaillait sur une nouvelle invention. Il la garderai pour lui celle-ci, pour son propre intérêt. C'était une puce à implanter dans l'individu choisi, et par elle, on pouvait contrôler son esprit le temps voulut. Cependant ce n'était qu'un prototype et il ne fonctionnait par correctement, la durée de l'influence était indéterminée.

Tony demeura deux semaine dans son atelier, à manger des pizzas peperoni et à dormir une heure par nuit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait seul et voulait de la compagnie. Mais qui voudrait bien de lui, un homme qui a un ego aussi grand que la planète, et c'est encore peu dire, qui passe ses journées et ses nuits cloîtré entre les plans et la machine sur laquelle il travaille et qui se contente, comme déplacement de plus de dix mètres, d'aller chercher un pizza et de retourner la manger dans l'escalier. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Du moins, ce qu'il trouvait ne lui convenait pas. Tony ne voulais pas appeler Pepper pour lui tenir compagnie alors qu'il l'avait envoyée balader quand elle avait voulut s'occuper de lui. Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'elle pour le supporter, la preuve, ils étaient resté des années sans aucune dispute, en ne comptant pas celle du gala.

Il attendit une semaine avant de se décider à l'appeler. Cela ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'elle ne répondit pas. Il réessaya environ un dixaine de fois et ce n'est que par l'usure qu'il pu enfin lui tirer un « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? » assez agressif et pas très encourageant.

«Pepper, je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser, avait-il commencé à dire. Je n'aurai jamais dû te dire tout ça, je voulais juste rester seul.

\- C'est un peu tard, tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout que je ne connaîs toujours pas la raison pour laquelle tu m'as envoyé me faire voir devant tous les médias.

\- La raison, je ne pense pas que tu ais vraiment besoin de la connaître pour pouvoir me pardonner et si je ne t'appelle que maintenant c'est parce que je n'ai pas pris le temps, avant, de réfléchir à ce que j'allais te dire. »

Tony se rendit compte qu'il venait de lui dire un mensonge gros comme lui.

« Admettons que tu ais gagné et que je te pardonne, je sais que tu ne m'appelles pas que pour ça alors je veux savoir ce que tu veux. »

Pepper le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas remarquer quelque chose d'aussi évident.

« Je ne vois personne depuis trois mois, et j'aurai voulu te demander de venir à la Tour pour me tenir compagnie.

\- Tony...

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire et tu as raison. Je ne mérite pas que tu viennes après ce que je t'ai dit, mais je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi même si tu ne viens pas, pardonne-moi »

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler et il buttait un mot sur deux, ce qui signifiait qu'il appréhendait ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

« Tony, j'accepte tes excuses et je veux te dire que je passerai sûrement dans la soirée. »

Il avait réussi à la faire venir, en lui mentant mais ça n'était pas ce qui importait. Elle venait dans la soirée. Dans la soirée ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas venir tant que la Tour STARK était en bordel, c'est vrai que y avait du laisser-aller depuis quelques temps. Tony ne se fit pas prier et il se mit à ranger comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. En commençant par l'escalier qui était presque invisible sous les tonnes de boites de pizza vides ou presque, il alla même jusqu'à ranger son atelier - quitte à devoir chercher ses outils dans un tiroir - si cela pouvait faire en sorte d'avoir l'air un peu plus propre. Il rangea pendant presque une heure et prenait plaisir à le faire, parce que c'était pour une personne qu'il aimait. Il prit également une douche, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des lustres, parce qu'il fallait sentir bon.

Tout était propre, tout était rangé. Tony s'assit sur la terrasse, à attendre que l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur un visage qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des mois. Dix-huit heure, dix-neuf heure, personne. Pepper avait dit qu'elle passerait dans la soirée, mais à ce train là, elle arriverait dans la nuit. Vingt heure, en effet, le soleil commençait à plonger dans l'océan et un petit vent frais se leva, obligeant Tony à se rapprocher de la baie vitrée où il était un peu plus à l'abri. Vingt heure trente, il était contraint de rentrer, abandonnant derrière la vitre la mer et ses reflet d'argent sous la faible lueur de la lune, encore dominée par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant, plongeant le monde dans une nuit fraîche et silencieuse. L'homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé, l'esprit vide, la déception commençant à l'envahir.

Vingt-et-une heure, l'ascenseur descendit enfin et le décompte des étages se fit entendre. Un fois en bas, silence. Ces quelques instants furent pour Tony des heures d'apnée qui se finirent enfin par l'ascension vertigineuse de la machine. Plus que trois, deux, le cœur de Tony se mit a battre la chamade comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé, un, _Ding_. Le génie s'était redressé sur le canapé comme s'il venait de s'y asseoir confortablement et scruta à travers l'ouverture le moindre petit signe distinctif de Pepper. Ah ! Une mèche rousse. Il se rallongea tranquillement, d'un air confiant, puisque c'était bien elle derrière la porte.

«Et bien, on dirait que je ne suis jamais parti ! déclara Pepper sans même un bonsoir.

\- Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai fait pas mal de rangement quand j'ai su que tu venais. D'ailleurs tu ne devais pas passer dans la soirée ?

\- J'avais du travail, je te signal que depuis quatre mois je dois tout gérer toute seule.»

Pepper avait raison, même si Tony ne contribuait pas beaucoup à la direction de l'entreprise, il participait d'habitude un peu, et là il avait complètement laissé tomber.

«Je ne t'avais pas virée ? Ah, il me semblait pourtant. Bon, si tu es là ce n'ai pas pour qu'on parle travail.»

Tony avait commandé des pizzas, pour changer, et du champagne, ce qui s'accordait parfaitement d'après lui. Ils se mirent donc à discuter, de tout et de rien.

Tony lui expliqua qu'il était sur un nouveau projet, il raconta comment il avait eu l'idée des plans de la puce dont il avait déjà le prototype. Il fit une pause. Pepper avait arrêté de manger et elle le regardait avec passion, écoutant chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche du génie. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Puis, dans un mouvement lent et cadencé, il se pencha délicatement sur elle et l'embrassa. Pepper lui rendit son baiser et son cœur battait comme si elle venait de revivre après quatre mois de manque.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit ensemble, dans l'immensité du lit qui avait était leur refuge pendant tant d'années. Mais ce n'était pas comme avant, pour Tony en tout cas. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il voyait le visage de Loki. Tantôt qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait, tantôt qui lui disait qu'il devait l'oublier. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Il avait besoin de la présence de Pepper, parce qu'il l'aimait, sans doute. Mais avec elle, tout ses souvenirs revenaient le hanter jour et nuit.

Et il se remit à boire, en cachette puisque Pepper était revenue vivre avec lui, mais il avait recommencé. Et ça se voyait. Son teint et sa voix étaient devenus sombres et il ne dormait plus. Quand Pepper allait travailler, il descendait dans son atelier, dans sa cachette, et il buvait. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se lever, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

Un jour, Pepper rentra plus tôt, ce qui n'arrivait jamais en principe, et elle trouva Tony affalé contre un mur, les doigts tailladés. Il n'avait sûrement pas eu la force d'aller chercher un décapsuleur alors il avait dut enlever les capsules comme ça. Il y avait un tas de bouteilles qui s'étendait de ses pieds au coin du mur. Et c'était comme ça chaque fois, sauf que les autres jours, il avait le temps de se remettre un minimum pour tout jeter dans la mer, par la baie vitrée. Voilà dans quel état il se mettait quand elle n'était pas là, et un peu à cause d'elle en plus. Et c'est pourquoi Pepper décida de remonter, sans s'occuper de l'homme qui gisait saoul, à ses pieds.


	3. L'odeur du sel

Ils ne se parlaient plus. Depuis trop longtemps pour Tony et pas assez pour Pepper. Il baissait les yeux tandis qu'elle le regardait avec insistance et dégoût. Il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis ce soir où il s'était fait prendre et jusque là, ils ne s'étaient pas dit un mot. En fait c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls, chacun de leur côté. Pepper allait à ses rendez-vous, acceptait toutes les invitations aux galas, inaugurations et autres fêtes, du moment qu'elle passait le moins de temps possible à la tour. Et dans son coin, Tony mangeait des pizzas, buvait et ne dormait presque pas. Et quand il le faisait, c'était en s'affalant sur son bureau, au milieu des outils et en se réveillant à cause de la douleur d'une clé à molette logée confortablement dans sa joue.

Un soir, tandis que Pepper se préparait pour une énième sortie, Tony ne se trouvait pas dans son atelier comme toujours, mais assis sur le canapé dans le salon. Il se tenait droit, ou du moins essayait, et la regarda quitter sa chambre avec la totalité de ses affaires. Tony savait, mais il ne voulait pas avoir raison. Pepper s'avança d'un air déterminé et se stoppa à un mètre de lui. L'homme se leva ce qui les rapprocha davantage et s'efforça de la regarder en face et avant même qu'elle ne prononce un mot du texte qu'elle avait dû apprendre par cœur, il déclara :

« Je voulais t'en parler. Je préfère que tu partes plutôt que de te voir errer ici en sachant que tu m'ignores.

\- C'est ça, je m'en vais puisque tu te débrouilles si bien sans moi. Et la prochaine fois que tu te sens seul, ne compte pas sur moi. Il vaut mieux pour moi te savoir en train de te saouler que de vivre avec un fantôme mécano. »

Et elle prit l'ascenseur comme elle était arrivée. Tony s'efforça de ne plus y penser, mais il regrettait. Quelle heure était-il ? Peu importe, de toutes façons il vivait comme il pouvait avec ses valises sous les yeux et les courbatures de celui qui reste trop longtemps allongé les bras levés sur un moteur en panne. Les jours passaient à une lenteur inimaginable et le génie les passait à étudier son prototype pour trouver comment l'améliorer. Il essayait de mettre en place un moyen plus ou moins réfléchi pour que la durée de contrôle soit réglable. Pour Tony, travailler était une manière comme une autre de se divertir puisque chaque découverte et chaque avancée était quelque chose d'intéressant.

Sachant que les choses intéressantes du point de vue de Tony étaient rares, ce n'était pas si mal.

« Dring » Ça faisait tellement longtemps que le téléphone n'avait pas sonné que, d'une part, Tony ne se souvenait même plus que la sonnerie était aussi agaçante et, d'autre part, il avait l'air enroué. Le téléphone, pas Tony. Le génie décrocha donc :

« M. Stark ? Fury du S.H.I.E.L.D. J'ai été avisé de votre nouvelle invention que j'aimerais mieux connaître. Je sais que vous ne faites plus dans l'armement mais j'apprécie me tenir au courant des choses qui se font »

Non en effet, Tony avait arrêté de travailler dans l'armement et ses inventions, bien que potentiellement considérables comme des armes, n'en étaient pas puisqu'il ne s'arrêtait généralement qu'au prototype. Fury lui proposait d'en faire la présentation dans les jours qui suivaient. S'il acceptait, le S.H.I.E.L.D lui mettrait à disposition un convoi avec blindé et voiture personnellement gardée par des agents. Tony avait jusqu'au lendemain soir pour donner son accord après quoi le convoi serait prévu pour le jour suivant.

Il alla dans son atelier et rangea, faisant en sorte de ne voir plus que son modèle sur son bureau. Si le S.H.I.E.L.D s'intéressait à ses inventions depuis la guerre à New-York c'était simplement pour pouvoir se défendre, mais Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, il lui demanderait de leur fournir un nouvel armement. Finalement, après un long débat avec lui-même, il décida d'accepter et que, si Fury lui demandait quoi que ce soit après la présentation, il refuserait. Il était à peu près trois heures de l'après-midi quand le blindé et la voiture arrivèrent au pied de la tour. Tony descendit et s'assit à l'arrière. Il s'était vêtu d'un costume deux pièces noires et d'une cravate bleue à rayures. Un costume qui était resté au placard depuis longtemps. La touche de gel dans ses cheveux lui donnait un air plus sérieux tandis qu'il les avait tous peigné en arrière. Tous ce petit train train quitta l'esplanade et se dirigea tranquillement vers la grande avenue qui leur permettrait de traverser la ville.

Le blindé avançait devant et Tony était derrière. Le convoi ralentit soudain ce qui interpella le génie. Ils étaient suivis deux voitures derrière et deux autres devant d'après l'analyse du génie. Les deux voitures devant eux braquèrent vers la gauche ce qui obligea le blindé à piler et le conducteur de la voiture du convoi à faire demi tours. Cela ne lui servi pas à grand-choses si ce n'est que se retrouver face aux deux voitures de derrière qui leur bloquaient le passage. Et là, c'est le drame. Ou du moins, c'est l'explosion. La fumée, les coups de feu, les cris. Les militaires entraînés qui essayent de protéger le blindé et Stark en sachant très bien qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Tony sort de la voiture, sa tête tourne, il y a beaucoup de fumée et ses yeux le brûlent. Il tombe, il se relève tant bien que mal, mais après deux autres pas, une autre explosion et il s'évanouit. Le conducteur du blindé sort et se fait descendre immédiatement laissant place à un homme cagoulé qui monte dans le camion. Le chauffeur de Tony, est à l'avant de la voiture, le crane explosé et les mains crispées sur le volant. Il y a beaucoup de cris, les passants hurlent, certain sont blessés et les autres partent en courant. Cependant, la scène va très vite, en quelques minutes, tout le monde est à sa place. Les deux pilotes sont morts et à leur place, deux autres types en noir. Tony est chargé à l'arrière, bâillonné avec les mains attachées aux pieds. Les deux voitures de devant démarrent suivies du blindé, de la voiture de Tony et des deux de derrière. Comme fond, on entend les sirènes qui accourent mais le convoi est déjà loin quand ils arrivent au lieu de l'attaque.

Tony cligne des yeux, il fait encore jour et il est allongé sur quelque chose qui ressemble à un banc. L'air est léger, mais il porte dans ses courants une agréable odeur de sel. Tony s'abandonne sur l'instant, il respire avec difficulté, mais il profite de se sentir bien un petit moment. Le fer contre le fer, il connaît ce son. Sauf que là ce n'est pas son marteau contre une plaque d'acier, mais un trousseau de clés contre des barreaux. Allez, on se réveille, c'est l'heure de bouffer quelque chose de dégueulasse. Et puis merde, non, il se rendort, de toutes façons, il est prisonnier dans une cellule quelque part au bord de la mer où on ne sert même pas de pizza. Il dormit jusqu'au soir, ici il n'y avait pas de prototype à retravailler ou de nouvelles inventions à inventer et puis, il en avait bien besoin.

À la nuit tombée, quand Tony se réveilla, un homme entra dans la cellule et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, juste à la limite de la lumière, il devait connaître exactement l'endroit où il ne se ferait pas voir complètement. Il était plutôt grand, apparemment brun pour ce que l'ombre laissait voir et il était fort. L'homme expliqua au génie que le lendemain il reviendrait le voir pour des informations qu'il avait intérêt à fournir. Il lui apprit également que personne ne s'inquiéterait de sa disparition puisque Tony Stark se trouvait en voyage et le S.H.I.E.L.D avait été mis au courant ainsi que les médias ne diffuserai pas ce qui s'était passé pendant le trajet avec le convoi.

Pour faire court, il était perdu. Il se trouvait quelque part sur une côte, personne ne viendrait le chercher et pour couronner le tout, le lendemain, il allait devoir avouer des choses dont il ignorait le sujet. Soyons logique, si ce qu'il allait devoir dire était confidentiel, il est évident que ses ravisseurs ne le laisserons pas partir avec une excuse pareil. Donc, soit Tony leur dirait gentiment en ressortant intact, soit ils allaient devoir choisir des manières moins distinguées pour faire sortir de sa bouche ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Il avait passé tellement de temps à réfléchir que depuis la visite de l'homme, il devait s'être écoulé une bonne heure. Il devait dormir pour prendre des force au cas ou il devait avoir à résister à je ne sais quel manière de courtoisie de ces messieurs. Il s'assoupit et la nuit passa d'un sommeil agité.

Les rayons du soleil perçaient à peine à travers la petite fenêtre que Tony entendit des pas s'approcher dangereusement de la porte. Elle grinça sur ses gond.

_« Suivez-moi Stark »_.


	4. Marche Funèbre

L'homme conduisit Tony à travers des couloirs sombres. Ils passaient à côté d'autres cellules, toutes vides. Tony se sentait horriblement seul. Il était fatigué et le garde avançait très rapidement ce qui le rendit incapable de repérer les lieux et de se souvenir comment retourner sur leurs pas. Ce garde était grand, très musclé, avec les épaules larges, il avait dû subir un entraînement adapté à sa condition pour paraître si imposant. Ils tournèrent à droite, puis à gauche, et encore à gauche, le génie avait l'impression de tourner en rond jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une porte fermée que le garde ouvrit avec une grosse clé plus ou moins rouillée à certain endroits.

Cette porte donnait sur une grande pièce, aménagée d'une table et trois chaises, un seau d'eau et un drap suspendu qui semblait cacher quelque chose. L'homme fit s'asseoir Stark sur une chaise devant la table et lui apporta un déjeuner frugal composé d'un morceau de pain sur lequel était disposé une fine tranche de fromage accompagné d'un verre d'eau. Tony mangea par nécessité craignant un poison ou autre tentative de l'assassiner. Quand il eut finit, l'homme rangea tout et retourna se poster derrière lui, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois autres hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, le dernier de ceux-ci ayant l'air d'être le supérieur. Les deux premiers ressemblaient beaucoup à l'homme qui avait accompagné Stark tandis que le troisième, bien que très fort était moins imposant que les autres. Le garde déjà présent se recula et les trois hommes s'avancèrent. Ceux qui semblaient être des gardes se postèrent autour de Tony et le quatrième alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui.

Il avait dans ses mains une boite noire, pas très épaisse qu'il posa sur la table, devant le génie. Stark la prit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait les plaques de palladium qui lui étaient nécessaires pour survivre. Il ne les avait pas emportées puisqu'il ne devait s'absenter que le temps de sa visite au S.H.I.E.L.D et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir besoin. Il déduit que cet homme assit devant lui avait besoin de lui vivant et qu'il ne le laisserai pas mourir si vite. Il expliqua à Tony qu'il était au courant que Loki n'était plus à Asgard et qu'il savait que les deux hommes se voyaient. Il lui dit également qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus mais qu'il lui était conseillé de coopérer. L'homme fit signe à l'un des deux garde qui l'avait précédé en arrivant pour qu'il raccompagne Stark dans sa cellule puis il dit, en s'adressant à lui, qu'ils se reverraient juste après le repas.

Seul dans sa cellule, il comptait les heures. Depuis la petite fenêtre, il apercevait le soleil, se déplaçant à travers le ciel jusqu'à atteindre le point le plus haut, et commencer à redescendre. C'est à ce moment-là que Tony se mit à compter les minutes, craignant à chaque instant les pas d'un garde. Il avait faim, ce déjeuner aussi tôt ne lui avait quasiment pas rempli l'estomac et son ventre criait.

Quand le garde arriva, s'en était un différent encore des deux autres, sûrement le troisième qui était présent dans la salle ce matin, mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Ils passèrent par un chemin différent de celui emprunté à l'aube et Tony qui ne s'en rappelait déjà plus, ne réussit pas à mémoriser celui-là. Ils arrivèrent devant la même porte, avec la même clé et le même décors. La garde amena à Tony une assiette de soupe claire, très claire, un morceau de pain et un verre d'eau. Il mangea sans conviction et dès qu'il eut finit, le garde rangea tout et les trois autres hommes entrèrent.

Une chaise pour Stark, une autre, en face, pour le supérieur. Une table, un seau d'eau. Un garde fit s'asseoir le prisonnier tandis que son supérieur en faisait autant. Tony avait les mains attachées dans son dos et les pieds croisés et attachés à la chaise. Une position très inconfortable.

« - Allons Stark, soyons clairs, j'ai besoin d'informations que tu as en ta possession. Tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, et tu ne souffriras pas beaucoup. Résiste-moi et tu me supplieras de t'achever sans attendre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Sérieusement ? dit-il en ricanant. Tu penses vraiment que je me risquerai à te dire qui je suis.

\- Je ne vous dirai rien, rétorqua Stark.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! »

L'homme se leva, poussa sa chaise et se posta devant Stark. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui posa une seule question. « Où est Loki ? ». Il ne dit rien. L'homme sourit puis lui donna un grand coup de poing dans la joue droite. La lèvre ouverte et une forte douleur dans la pommette. Il ne dit rien. Son interlocuteur, ne montrant aucun signe d'agacement, lui donna un même coup de poing dans la joue gauche, légèrement plus haut, lui obligeant à fermer l'oeil durant un instant. L'homme répéta sa question, Tony ne dit rien. Le geôlier fit alors signe à l'un des gardes de retirer le drap qui était suspendu à deux mètres de là. Le garde s'exécuta. Derrière, il y avais un chariot métallique sur lequel étaient disposés toutes sortes de pinces, de couteaux et autres choses qui ne mettait pas de bonnes images dans l'esprit du génie.

Le tortionnaire saisit une pince, assez petite, et alla se placer devant Stark. Il lui prit les mains qu'il rattacha sur les accoudoirs. Tony se remuait sur sa chaise tandis que l'homme lui attrapait le pouce de sa main droite. Quand il pinça son ongle, Stark compris que ça ferait mal. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur puis une sensation étrange l'envahit quand il sentit le liquide chaud couler sur son pantalon. Puisque Tony refusait de parler, l'homme continua. Chaque ongle était plus douloureux que le précédant, le pantalon du génie était à présent trempé de sang et à la fin, dix ongles baignaient dans une mare rouge.

Le soleil avait disparut derrière la mer depuis peu quand l'homme alla chercher le seau d'eau au pied de sa chaise. Il détacha la main droite de Tony qu'il plongea dans le seau. Le brun gémit quand il se rendit compte que c'était de l'eau salée qui lui brûlait le bout des doigts. L'homme le regarda d'un air satisfait puis il ressortit la main tremblante du seau, détacha l'autre et fit de même. Le génie ne disait rien mais ses blessures le faisait souffrir. Son tortionnaire fit signe à un des gardes de ramener Tony dans sa cellule et avant qu'ils sortent, il tendit au génie la boite noire qui était restée tout ce temps sur le bord de la table. Le brun la prit et l'entoura de ses bras tremblants puis il quitta la pièce.

Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, Tony arriva enfin devant sa cellule et le garde l'y laissa avec un repas qui semblait un peu plus consistant que le précédant. Il faisait très sombre et la cellule était plongée dans la pénombre depuis un long moment quand Tony, épuisé, avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Il avait froid et avait été obligé de se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce qui ne contenait pas couchette. Ses doigt étaient posés sur ses genoux pour éviter tout contact qui aurait été une douleur insupportable. Son sommeil était agitée et il n'arrêtait pas de se réveiller au moindre bruit.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Stark se réveilla en sursaut. Il savait qu'il était en danger. En effet, quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir, il bondit sur ses pieds et se tint droit derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et un garde entra. Il entraîna Tony dehors et le tira jusqu'à la salle de torture. Il était mal réveillé et avait très mal aux doigts au point de ne plus sentir ses mains d'autant plus que la température ambiante ne devait pas dépasser les 5°C. Encore une nuit de torture.

Vu que Tony n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler au sujet de Loki, son tortionnaire le questionna sur le contenu du blindé. Il supposait que pour être en provenance de chez Stark et en destination du S.H.I.E.L ce devait être quelque chose de très spécial. Cependant, il comprit vite qu'il aurait du mal à sortir les vers du nez du génie. Qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait bien faire ? Il ne s'épuiserait jamais à le torturer pour qu'il parle.

Tony, toujours attaché sur sa chaise, regarder d'un oeil écoeuré ses non-ongles qui s'étaient vite transformés en cavités jaunâtres. Depuis l'aube, il subissait des brûlures sur les bras et les jambes. En effet, son geôlier avait trouvé la merveilleuse idée de lui faire goutter de la soude sur les membres. Chaque perles limpides se creusaient un sillon dans la chair sanguinolente, retirant des cris de douleur au génie souffrant. Il regardait les gouttes qui se balançaient dangereusement à une dizaine de centimètres au dessus de sa cuisse puis plongeaient droit vers celle-ci. Il subissait sans rien avouer et son geôlier commençait à en voir marre.

Les blessures n'étaient pas belles à voir, la pourriture s'installait ainsi que le pus. Tony se faisait flageller à n'en plus finir et chaque coups de fouet l'obligeait à se tordre de douleur. A peine les coups s'arrêtaient, qu'un des garde lui vidait un seau d'eau salée sur le dos ce qui le brûlait atrocement et laissait découvrir la chaire à vif qui quadrillait sa peau sanglante.

Un matin, alors que Stark ne tenait plus debout et que tout espoir avait disparut, son questionneur s'approcha de lui et se pencha sur le spectre qui était assis sur cette même chaise tachée du sang qui dégoulinait de sa chair. Depuis l'épisode je-te-troue-comme-du-gruyère, il n'arrivait pas à marcher de façon autonome et quand il arrivait à faire deux pas avant de s'écrouler, il ressemblait fortement à un corbeau amputé dans une marche funèbre.

« - Qu'est-ce-qui se trouve dans ce blindé ?

\- Ma dernière invention, répondit le génie avec un effort surhumain.

\- Intéressante. Et qu'est-ce-que c'est comme invention ?

Tony ne dit rien et l'homme saisit un couteau et lui entailla tout l'avant bras ce qui arracha un cri au génie.

\- C'est quoi cette putain d'invention ? s'énerva le tortionnaire.

\- Une puce électronique de contrôle à distance.

Il savait que cet aveu lui coûterait cher et il regrettait déjà de le lui avoir révélé.

\- C'est tellement plus simple quand tu veux, rétorqua l'homme d'un air plus que satisfait. »

Depuis ce jour, Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que cet homme allait faire de son prototype. Cette chose pouvait devenir dangereuse entre les mains de n'importe qui. Depuis ce jour également, il ne se faisait plus torturer et mangeait à sa faim. Il avait le droit de se laver et, bien que très douloureuse, l'eau salée était cicatrisante. Il se doutait que ces hommes auraient besoin de lui pour utiliser son invention et que seul un génie de sa trempe pouvait le faire.

Stark s'était bien rétablit quand les gardes trouvèrent un moyen d'ouvrir le blindé. Un des trois vint chercher Tony dans sa cellule alors qu'il venait de finir de manger et l'amena devant le camion et lui indiqua d'aller chercher le coffre contenant l'invention et de la donner à son supérieur.

A partir de cet instant, s'il voulait espérer rester en vie, Stark devait se soumettre à l'ennemi.

* * *

Et voilà, mon quatrième et meilleur chapitre à mon avis. J'espère que vous vous êtes régalé :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait plaisir et puis ça motive les gens comme moi !

Je risque de mettre du temps à publier mon prochain chapitre, mon cerveau et rempli de vide en ce qui concerne la suite des événements. Mais si, vous savez, quand vous avez le début et la fin, mais que entre les deux c'est du n'importe quoi dans votre tête.

Bref, je vous laisse vous taper la tête contre un mur et un peu de temps pour me pardonner ce chapitre x)

A bientôt !


	5. Rentre chez toi

Bonjour, bonjour ! Et voilà mon cinquième chapitre, il se passe pas grand chose mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrivera bien assez vite. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos review, j'apprécie vos avis et vos remarques !

Je tiens à remercier **Amako-sama **qui m'a fait remarquer de nombreuse incohérences que je me suis empressé de régler, néanmoins si vous remarquez quoi que se soit, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

**Plume-now**** : **Considère ce chapitre comme une excuse pour le précédent :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que le blindé avait été forcé. Et durant ces trois jours, Tony avait réussi à ne pas craquer. Chaque matin, quelqu'un venait dans sa cellule pour le soigner, principalement des infirmières, dans cette même cellule où il avait fait les pires cauchemars que le diable aurait pu faire. Elle était à présent aménagée d'un lit, d'une table et avait été nettoyée du sang séché et de l'omniprésence de l'odeur âcre de celui-ci. Ironie du sort, il y avait accroché au mur une photographie de New-York. Sûrement pour lui rappeler un « environnement familier ».

Le génie allait nettement mieux, ses ongles avaient poussés sur quelques millimètres et par bonheur, ils s'étaient maintenus relativement droits pour ne pas devenir des ongles incarnés. Il avait minimum trois capsules de levure de bière à manger à chaque repas mais il était persuadé que sa nourriture en était farcie. Ses membres par contre étaient parsemés de pansements dissimulant un trou dans la chair pas encore cicatrisée. Il avait également droit à un bandage qui partait de ses omoplates et qui descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos pour protéger sa chair flagellée et pas tout à fait réparée.

Malgré ses tracas quotidiens, il ne souffrait plus autant. Extérieurement, du moins. Cependant, il n'était pas du tout sorti d'affaire. Il avait un groupe de terroristes à faire froid dans le dos qui n'attendait plus qu'il leur livre les secrets de sa nouvelle invention. Bien que techniquement très intéressante, elle était très dangereuse dans les mains de n'importe qui. Pas besoin de faire remarquer que ces gens étaient n'importe qui. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, dans ses discutions avec le supérieur, Stark ne trouvait aucun moyen pour ne rien dévoiler.

~.~.~.~

Durant la semaine qui avait suivi, il avait réussi à contourner le sujet tant bien que mal mais il avait commis des erreurs impardonnables et le peu qu'il avait été contraint de dire avait été bien trop. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire au chef qui, au grand malheur, voulait une démonstration. Le principe était simple, on implante la puce dans quelqu'un et on branche le récepteur à un ordinateur sur lequel on contrôle la personne en question. D'accord, ce n'était pas si simple que ça, et c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient besoin du génie.

Le lendemain même, tôt dans la matinée, on frappait à la porte du prisonnier. Comme d'habitude, un garde le conduisait dans cette foutue salle où il avait tant donné, mais qui avait été lavé de sa souffrance à grande eau. Son interlocuteur était déjà présent et il avait l'air étrangement heureux. Quand Tony s'assit sur sa chaise, l'homme lui dit qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un sur qui tester son invention. En effet et par malheur, Stark dû faire ce qu'il demandait pour ne pas avoir à subir toutes sortes de châtiments pas encore expérimentés sur son corps meurtri.

L'expérience s'était plutôt bien passée malgré le fait que ce n'était qu'un prototype. Ce même fait que le supérieur ne voulait pas comprendre et qui pourrait provoquer des dégénérescences chez l'individu contrôlé. Cet homme trop idiot et aveuglé s'était mis en tête qu'il allait conquérir des esprits haut placés pour prendre contrôle de tout. Il ne l'avait pas concrètement dit, mais il était un grand méchant et Tony commençait à se demander s'il n'avait que cette ambition ou si les grands méchants n'avaient juste pas beaucoup d'imagination.

Une journée monotone passa et il n'entendit plus parler de rien avant la nuit. En effet, alors qu'on lui apportait à manger, le garde chargé de sa surveillance et celui qui avait amené le nourriture discutèrent quelques instants. Ils échangeaient des paroles rapides et pas très audibles et Tony ne pu s'empêcher d'aller coller son oreille à la porte métallique pour comprendre, à peu près, ce qu'ils se disaient.

« - Il a dit qu'il le laisserait s'en aller, déclara un premier.

\- C'est un piège, c'est que qu'on dit, il va le surveillé de très prêt, rétorqua le second.

\- De toutes façon, il n'a pas encore son plan de prêt. »

Le second poussa un soupir d'approbation et Stark entendit des pas s'éloigner.

La nuit passa à une vitesse incroyablement lente. Il se ressassait sans cesse les paroles qu'il avait entendu le soir même et ne pu s'empêcher de réfléchir ne pouvant plus s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, on toqua à sa porte et un garde entra, lui faisant signe de sortir. Il était relativement tôt et il avait la tête renfrognée dans ses épaules, les mains dans les poches. Le garde le guida au même endroit qu'à l'accoutumée et il s'installa sur sa chaise. Le supérieur entra dans la salle et s'assit devant lui. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui et que, par conséquent, des mesures s'imposaient.

Le visage de Tony se ferma instantanément. Il savait que, quand on utilisait quelqu'un pour obtenir quelque chose et qu'il devenait innutil et encombrant, il fallait le tuer.

« - Ne tire pas cette tête, je ne vais pas te tuer ! dit-il comme si il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Je vais te laisser partir.

_C'est donc ça le piège_, songea Tony.

\- Il est évident que je ne te laisserai pas faire si essaie de faire des recherches ou d'entreprendre quoi que se soit pour en apprendre plus sur moi ou sur ce lieu, continua-t-il. Je te surveille Stark, depuis longtemps, et je sais de quoi tu es capable. Je prend des vie, et le tienne ne me sert plus à rien, pour le moment, alors je n'hésiterai pas à t'exécuter.

\- Bien, fut la seule chose qui réussi à se frayer un chemin à travers les idées de Tony pour atteindre sa bouche. »

Non pas bien. Ce n'était pas bien du tout, il le savait. Il n'allait tout de même pas recommencer une vie normale sachant qu'un grand vilain méchant avait une de ses inventions en sa possession. Cependant, il n'allait pas faire de commentaire et allait attendre bien sagement de pouvoir sortir de ce trou qui l'oppressait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Comme convenu, les trois gardes vinrent le chercher à la nuit tombée et le firent sortir du bâtiment, un sac sur la tête, les mains attachées dans le dos. Ils arrivèrent devant un camion et avant de monter, le brun entendit derrière lui _« Je te surveille Stark, ne l'oublies pas. ». _En suite, le camion démarra et les emmena loin de là. Après un trajet dans l'ombre, les gardes jetèrent Tony du fourgon alors qu'il était en train de ralentir et repartit de plus belle, laissant Tony rouler sur un trottoir beaucoup trop dur à son goût.

Il réussit à se libérer du sac de toile qui l'empêchait de voir mais ses mains ne purent pas bouger. Il se trouvait en plein centre de New-York, au pied de la Tour Stark. Ses ravisseurs l'avaient déposé juste devant chez lui, comme s'ils avaient servi de taxi à Tony Stark, le colis largué.

Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, il prit une grande inspiration. Il était rentré chez lui. Il sectionna ses liens sur le mur de la porte de l'ascenseur avant de rentrer dans celui-ci. Il indiqua à la machine l'étage souhaité et, dès qu'elle commença son ascension, il bondit en arrière, se plaquant contre le mur. Il avait oublié que dans l'ascenseur se trouvaient des miroirs et il eut peur un court instant de son reflet.

Il ne s'était pas regardé dans un miroir depuis l'attentat, et il ne se reconnaissait pas. Les joues creuses laissaient apparaître des pommettes saillantes et trop prononcées, qui rendaient son visage carré et grossièrement mal entretenu. Il avait de la barbe. Trop de barbe et ses cheveux mal coiffés étaient beaucoup trop longs pour lui. Il avait tant souffert extérieurement que son corps malmené parlait pour lui. L'ascenseur grimpait les étages laissant Tony se regarder dans les yeux, s'observer, détaillant la dureté de sa séquestration en bord de mer.

Arrivé en haut de la Tour, il sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers le bar. Un verre, du whisky, ça allait mieux déjà. La baie vitrée, le vide. Putain que c'était haut. Il se pencha, essaya du moins, non, il n'y arrivait plus. Et dire qu'il y a un temps, il se faisait balancer à travers la vitre par un dieu en colère pour enfin déployer sa superbe armure à quelques mètres du sol. Cette pensée le rendit affreusement mélancolique. Ce dieu, cette armure, avant quoi. Quelle vie de merde il avait, en fin de compte.

Il était tout seul dans cette grande pièce, auparavant théâtre d'une vie heureuse et quotidienne, habitée d'amour et de joie. Et puis un jour, il y eut une dispute, une femme, une invention et une convocation. Des putain de terroristes et un putain de retour ici, comme si de rien n'était. Depuis l'épisode Avengers, Loki et Thor étaient rentrés à Asgard, Clint et Natasha étaient partis ensemble, ainsi que Rogers et sa moto, il ne savait où et Bruce avait passé une semaine à la Tour avec lui et ils avaient fait toutes sorte d'expérience et de recherches pendant la plus claire partie de leur temps libre.

Il se retrouvait maintenant seul, dans sa luxure et sa technologie, mais pour lui c'en était trop. Il devait dormir ou faire quelque chose pour oublier et passer au-dessus de tout ça. Le brun regarda autour de lui, les seules choses qui firent arrêter son regard étaient le bar, le canapé, l'écran plat et la porte de la chambre. Alors, au bar, une bouteille de n'importe quoi de préférence, s'avachir sur le canapé et allumer la télé. La chambre était trop loin pour qu'il ait la motivation de se déplacer pour retrouver ses souvenirs enfermés derrière cette porte.

Cet instant était en tout point identique à ce qui aurait pu se produire dans la vie de Stark, sauf que là, il sortait d'une séquestration qui avait duré une éternité et qu'il ne pouvait imaginer reprendre une vie normale après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'installa sur son canapé, les informations du jour défilaient sur l'écran et il descendait sa bouteille pour enfin trouver le sommeil.

Étrangement, il eut du mal à s'endormir sur un endroit aussi confortable, étant donné qu'il n'était plus habitué qu'à dormir par terre ou sur des lits qui n'en étaient pas. Il en eut presque mal au dos. Quand il fut enfin assoupi, son sommeil agité laissa place à de profonds cauchemars portés sur les derniers mois qui avaient pourri sa vie. L'enlèvement, la prison, la torture. Et la mort qui lui était passée par l'esprit dans les moments les plus sombres des nuits sans sommeil qui avaient bordé ses journées terribles.

Subitement, il se réveilla en sursaut ce qui provoqua la chute de la bouteille de whisky restée au creux de son bras. Tony haletait, des gouttes de sueurs froides descendaient le long de son dos. Dehors, il faisait nuit et il mit du temps à se remettre de ce putain de cauchemar où il se faisait torturer, encore et encore, à n'en plus finir.

Il se convainc qu'il avait assez dormir pour aujourd'hui et décida donc de faire le tour de l'étage, histoire de se « réhabituer » aux lieux. C'était dur, de réussir à être heureux de retrouver son foyer. Il l'avait été, quand il était rentré d'Afghanistan, mais il avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait, qui se souciait de sa santé. Maintenant il était seul à veiller sur lui et il avait faillit à sa tache. Cet enfoiré de terroriste allait souffrir, de sa main, quelque soit le prix à payer, il le retrouverait.

C'est ainsi, qu'en plein milieu de la nuit, Stark se mit à creuser dans sa mémoire, essayant de trouver n'importe quel souvenir qui aurait pu lui indiquer l'endroit où ce connard se planquait. Tout d'abord, il y avait cette odeur de sel, incessante et douloureuse. Ensuite, il savait que le trajet qu'il avait parcourut dans le fourgon qui l'avait déposé à New-York n'avait pas duré plus d'une demi-heure et enfin, durant ce même trajet, ils étaient passés sous un tunnel, il se souvenait très bien de la pénombre qui avait envahit le van durant quelques minutes, plongeant tous les passagers dans l'obscurité. Il se souvint également qu'il avait pensé à potentiellement lancer une attaque mais qu'il avait vite abandonné l'idée stupide qu'elle était.

Il prenait des risques, il en était conscient. Il savait que cet homme le surveillait, ça il l'avait bien comprit et même s'il ne voyait aucune failles dans la sécurité de la Tour, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et qui prouvait la présence de l'ennemi. Tant pis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se mouillait.

A partir de là, il commença ses recherches. Pour résumer : un endroit au bord de la mer, à une distance maximale de trente minutes et à proximité d'un tunnel. Résultats nombreux mais filtrables. Tony Stark allait lui exploser sa sale gueule.


	6. Grande porte métallique

Voilà un chapitre un petit peu plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. On se retrouve à la fin, pour deux petits mots.

* * *

Des résultats. Des résultats et encore des résultats. « Vous devriez aller vous coucher, monsieur. Cela fait douze fois que vous relancez la même recherche et je crains que vous ne trouviez mieux. ». Il ne devait pas être moins de deux heures du matin et la voix de JARVIS résonnait dans la Tour. Tony avait les yeux gonflés à cause de l'écran qu'il scrutait depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Il avait entreprit ses recherches la veille au soir et n'avait pas réussi à les filtrer mieux que ça. C'est-à-dire qu'il se retrouvait avec cent-trois lieux et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller les visiter chacun leur tour en attendant de trouver le cachette de son tortionnaire.

Dormir. Il lui fallait dormir et il le savait, mais ne pas trouver ce foutu lieu lui tapait fermement sur les nerfs. En plus de ça, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se remettre en état et c'est sûrement ça qui le décida à sortir de son atelier. Il se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain et méprisa son reflet déconfit et pitoyable. Il avait toujours les cheveux trop longs et bien trop sales, et dire qu'il avait une barbe de trois jours aurait été un euphémisme.

Une fois sous la douche, il laissa l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps meurtri et il se détendit l'espace d'un instant avant que les engrenages de son cerveau ne se remettent en marche. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de réfléchir et c'était son fléau. Il sortit de la douche d'un pas lent et s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille. Tandis qu'il se plantait devant son miroir, il se décida à faire quelque chose.

Les cheveux tombaient par poignées au sol, recouvrant le carrelage et une fois qu'il eut finit, il arborait cette coupe de cheveux, courte, qui lui allait si bien. Il rasa sa barbe et dessina son éternelle barbiche. Il ressemblait de nouveau à quelqu'un de raisonnable. Une fois sortit de la pièce, il alla dans sa chambre. Quand il poussa la porte, c'était le passé qu'il se prenait dans la figure. La nuit inondait l'espace et l'air lourd d'une ancienne vie quotidienne imprégnait les murs. Tony se glissa dans le lit froid, marqué encore d'une dernière nuit commune et l'oreiller à sa gauche, témoin d'un parfum féminin. Il s'abandonna au sommeil et pria pour ne pas se réveiller.

On dit que la nuit porte conseil. Peut être n'est-ce qu'un proverbe, mais en tout cas, elle a permit à Tony de s'éclaircir les idées. Quand il se leva, relativement tôt par rapport à l'heure où il s'était couché, il se rendit directement dans son atelier où JARVIS l'accueilli en rallumant son ordinateur. Il décida de faire simple. Reprenant au commencement, le génie traça chaque itinéraires et réussit à en éliminer quelques-uns. En effet, il s'était souvenu qu'ils avaient passé un tunnel environ cinq minutes après leur départ.

Les seuls endroits qu'il avait sous ses yeux étaient répartis sur deux kilomètres de côte. Les critères qui lui restaient étaient peu nombreux, mais il espérait qu'ils seraient suffisants pour éviter à son moral de côtoyer le rez-de-chaussé de la Tour. Il devait approfondir ses recherches et il prit donc comme donnée que le lieu devait être assez grand s'il prenait en compte les longs trajets entre sa cellule et la grande pièce à la porte métallique ainsi que la superficie que devaient occuper les nombreuses autres cellules et la taille du hangar où ils étaient montés dans le fourgon. En tout et pour tout, il se retrouvait avec un bâtiment de cent cinquante mètres carrés minimum, de plein pied, il le supposait puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu à monter ou descendre un escalier.

Ses critères étaient approximatifs et certains d'entre eux n'étaient même pas fiables, mais il choisit de ne faire qu'avec ça. Cinq lieux s'affichèrent alors sur son écran, mais Stark ne réussit pas à se réjouir. Il regarda sa carte, en zoomant sur chacun d'eux, et en choisit un, qui lui semblait le plus correspondant à ses presque souvenirs visuels. Il n'avait comme ressource sûre que son ouïe et quelques bruits qu'il pouvait associer à cet endroit. Comment se fier à son ouïe seulement, pour une tâche aussi délicate ?

Il resta un moment, à fixer sur son écran le seul lieu qui lui semblait être le bon. Il se souvint alors des menaces qu'il avait reçu s'il osait faire des recherches. Il avait tant souffert et durant si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus laisser de place pour que la peur s'installe. Il avait trouvé, bien que très relativement, la prison où il avait été enfermé pendant si longtemps et il avait enfin l'occasion de se venger de tout ce que lui avait fait subir cet homme méprisable.

Ainsi, il prit la décision de partir assez rapidement. Il devait être aux alentours de midi et il mangea un repas rapide mais copieux étant donné qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant la nuit tombée, voire même plus. Avant de partir il devait seulement vérifier une chose. Il entra donc dans l'ascenseur et descendit jusqu'au hall d'entrée, au rez-de-chausser. Là, il sortit dans la rue et regarda autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il vit, à quelques mètres de lui sur la façade du bâtiment d'en face, une caméra fraîchement posée. Il sourit, faisant un signe de main à la machine, ou peut-être était-ce à l'homme qui se devait de le surveillé, et retourna dans la Tour. Une petite heure plus tard, il était sur la route. Il avait entré l'adresse du lieu où il s'apprêtait se rendre et il roulait, en ce début d'après-midi, sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre une fois arrivé là-bas.

Ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il était plus nerveux que jamais. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'endroit où il se rendait et en plus de ça, il savait très bien que c'était un piège. Il était certain que l'homme qui l'avait maintenu prisonnier durant tout ce temps s'attendait à ce qu'il se lance à sa recherche. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Si ce type l'avait vraiment surveillé, il savait qu'il avait trouvé des informations et qu'il était en route, il se retrouvait donc dans une situation inextricable. Il roulait déjà depuis vingt minutes, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se dépêchait pour arriver. Il aperçut au loin la plage qui s'écoulait dans la mer, reflet du Soleil se préparant à plonger derrière l'horizon.

~.~.~.~

Et oui, c'était la fin de l'automne, les jours se faisaient plus courts et l'astre se cachait pour laisser place à la Lune plus vite. Lumière froide. Étoile inaccessible. Perdue dans le lointain de l'Univers, au milieu des autres étoiles, des autres planètes. Comment est-ce que des gens faisaient pour continuer à vivre dans l'ignorance de la vie sur ces mondes ? Tiens donc. Voilà qu'il se remettait à penser. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce monde où il avait laissé un dieu. Dure réalité, dure souffrance. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui. Sur l'autoroute, vous dites ? Bien sûr que non, il était juste totalement perdu au fond de son esprit. « Adieu Tony. » De sa voix froide et tranchante, de ses derniers mots crachés sur le trottoir.

Le génie fut sorti de sa torpeur par un bruit sourd suivi d'un coup de klaxon. Sur l'autoroute, vous disiez ? Et bien oui. Sur la voie rapide, à exactement deux-cent-dix kilomètres/heure, dépassant des voitures effrayées. Tony ralentit progressivement. Il avait laissé son pied sur la pédale de droite sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Une fois redescendu à la limite réglementaire, il retomba dans la réalité. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il se rendait chez un fou furieux qui l'avait séquestré et l'avait torturé en lui rappelant bien de ne pas revenir. Pour un génie, il était juste en train de faire de la merde.

La voix charmante du GPS lui indiqua qu'il devait prendre la prochaine sortie. Suivant les instructions, il se retrouva bientôt avec la mer à quelques centaines de mètres devant lui, un chemin de sable et au bout de celui-ci, un entrepôt abandonné. Putain de merde. Qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait là ? Le Soleil continuait sa descente derrière l'horizon et il décida donc d'attendre la nuit. Il s'était rapproché de la plage avec sa voiture et il marchait à présent vers l'eau salée qui s'étalait sur le sable.

Le crépuscule touchait à sa fin et la lumière commençait à devenir nécessaire quand Tony retourna dans sa voiture. Il s'assit devant son volant et se prit la tête entre les mains. D'habitude, il n'était pas du genre à hésiter, il fonçait dans le tas et réfléchissait après, d'ailleurs, ça fonctionnait la plus part du temps, mais là, ce n'était pas la chose. Cet homme n'aurait jamais dû le relâcher et il avait bien entendu les gardes se dire que c'était un piège. Mais que voulait-il encore de lui ? D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour et qu'il avait une sérieuse envie de tous les buter pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

Il chercha de vue un endroit par où entrer, en vain, il devait se rapprocher. Il sortir donc de sa voiture de sport, ne pouvant évidemment pas l'amener jusque là-bas, compte tenu du bruit et de sa non-discrétion. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il vérifia qu'il avait bien toutes ses affaires. Passant sa main sur sa ceinture, il s'aperçut qu'il ne portait pas son 9mm et il se mit à fouiller dans la boîte à gants, sous les sièges, sur la banquette arrière et dans son coffre. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Comment allait-il s'en sortir maintenant ? Ne pouvant pas rentrer à New-York et revenir dans la soirée, il entreprit donc d'aller dans l'entrepôt sans son arme.

Il se trouvait à présent à une vingtaine de mètres du bâtiment, caché derrière une buisson beaucoup trop sec pour être encore vivant, scrutant l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Pas un seul moment ne passait sans qu'il se disent qu'il était en train de faire une terrible connerie et qu'il devait retourner se mêler de ce qui le regardait dans son monde luxueux. Cependant, en regardant les murs en face de lui, il remarqua qu'ils étaient dépourvus de fenêtres, ce qui permettait une pleine lumière à l'intérieur. Il commença alors à faire le tour de l'entrepôt, cherchant un point de passage. La faim commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir étant donné que l'heure du repas devait être dépassée depuis bien longtemps.

Après avoir parcouru ce qu'il établit comme la moitié du périmètre du lieu, Tony aperçut ce qui ressemblait à une porte coulissante de garage. Il s'approcha à découvert, quasiment persuadé que s'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, personne ne pouvait le voir. Il déchanta vite en se rendant compte qu'une caméra de surveillance avait été placée juste au-dessus de son point d'accès. Heureusement pour lui, elle effectuait des va-et-vient de gauche à droite et ne l'avait sûrement pas vu, étant orientée totalement vers la droite alors qu'il arrivait de la gauche. Il se stoppa donc et retourna se cacher derrière une buisson un peu plus garni cette fois-ci pour échapper au regard perçant de la machine. Elle passa dans sa direction et il attendit qu'elle le dépasse pour continuer de s'approcher en utilisant les buissons pour se protéger. Il parcouru comme ça dix mètres environ puis se retrouva confronté au problème suivant. Il avait encore devant lui une dizaine de mètres qui le séparait du bâtiment et il devait les faire totalement à découvert puisque plus aucun buisson se trouvait là.

En entrant, il s'attendait à se retrouver dans le hangar où il était monté dans le fourgon. Et ainsi, il imagina vaguement à quoi pouvait ressembler l'agencement des pièces et comment parvenir à ses fins. La caméra avait eu le temps de faire cinq passages et il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit passée une nouvelle fois pour s'élancer. Il courait sans vraiment regarder où il allait, jetant surtout de nombreux coups d'œil vers la machine qui menaçait de revenir bien trop vite dans sa direction. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour parcourir ces dix mètres, mais elles lui parurent durer beaucoup plus. Quand il arriva enfin devant la porte, il se plaqua contre le mur, comme s'il avait pu pénétrer à l'intérieur de celui-ci. De là où il était il ne pouvait plus voir la caméra, maintenant disposée juste au dessus de sa tête et il attendit ce qui lui sembla le temps qu'elle passe de l'autre côté pour ouvrir la porte. Du plus silencieusement qu'il le pu, il la poussa doucement pour qu'elle coulisse vers la gauche.

Devant lui s'étendait un vaste hangar, éclairé par des néons délabrés clignotant à tout bout de champs. Il semblait vide. Sur le mur de droite se trouvait une grande porte métallique semblable à celle de la pièce de ses souvenirs. « Pourquoi il faut toujours une grande porte métallique ? ». Il commença à avancer, découvrant au fur et à mesure le lieu. Ici se trouvait le fourgon qui l'avait ramené, là des tables et des chaises renversées ou à moitié cassées. Sur ses gardes, il se dirigea vers la grande porte qui devait mener aux innombrables couloirs qu'il avait foulé.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son but quand il regarda par dessus son épaule par pure précaution. Cependant, à l'autre bout de la salle, un homme, de dos ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Il amorça un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de la porte quand une voix dure et sonore retentit dans le hangar. Tony se retourna vivement. L'homme se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres de lui, il ignorait d'ailleurs comment il était arrivé là si vite et il pu lire sur son visage un mélange de joie sadique et de dégoût. Cet homme n'était autre que l'un des trois gardes qu'il avait côtoyé durant son petit séjour ici.

L'homme se saisit violemment de Stark et, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de se débattre, il lui enfonça une aiguille dans le cou, déversant un liquide incolore dans son corps. Si seulement il avait pu avoir son arme. Tony se sentit partir, sa tête le faisait souffrir et il avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts.

« Putain, quelle merde ! »

* * *

Je sais, je sais, certains d'entre vous me diront que c'est tiré par les cheveux et que Tony à sauté dans le piège à pieds joints, mais comprenez que j'était obligé de faire ça pour la suite de l'histoire. De toutes façons, c'est pas dans sa nature de laisser tomber.

Et veuillez me pardonner.


	7. Fais ce que je te dis

Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours même si je sais que certains points reste un peu sombres encore, mais si tout avance comme prévu, ça devrait s'éclaircir dans les deux prochains chapitres. Si vous avez des questions ou quoi que se soit n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, Stark avait un mal de crâne tellement prononcé que ça n'était pas permis. Il ne savait plus où il était, mais il était persuadé qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la Tour étant donné que le lit dans lequel il était installé était particulièrement inconfortable. Il lui fallut du temps pour réussir à garder les yeux complètement ouverts. La seule source de lumière dans la pièce était une toute petite lampe posée sur une table, à l'opposé du lit. Regardant autour de lui, il tomba sur une une fenêtre minuscule haute sur le mur. Il faisait nuit dehors, comme quand il était arrivé, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi plus de deux jours.

Il se leva et essaya de marcher jusqu'à la table faiblement éclairée. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait une assiette encore chaude. Pendant qu'il s'attablait, il tenta de se rappeler le plus de choses qui auraient pu lui donner des indications sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il mangea avec conviction, se souvenant qu'il avait eu très faim et que s'il faisait confiance à son instinct, il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours. Son mal de tête s'estompa lentement et ce n'est que quelques secondes après avoir bu son verre d'eau qu'une douleur atroce vint le frapper au cou. Il se leva d'un bond et pressa ses mains sur le point douloureux pour le faire passer. En vain, il se sentit vaciller et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, maintenant toujours ses mains sur son cou. La douleur était comme si on lui avait enfoncé une lame en travers de la gorge. Quelques instants plus tard, il était retombé dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Il sentit son corps être transporté, balancé. Une lumière éblouissante l'empêchait d'ouvrir complètement les yeux et ses paupières ne pouvaient que battre ou rester fermées. Des voix lointaines appelaient, criaient. Il fut secoué et allongé sur une surface beaucoup trop dure à son goût et une nouvelle piqûre le replongea dans le noir.

Ce n'est que quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau qu'il eut aucun mal à se réveiller complètement. Il se trouvait à présent dans un lit d'une douceur bien connue, chez lui. Il se leva, il était heureux. Étrangement heureux, d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais vécue auparavant. Il se dirigea vers la douche, se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Tous ses muscles se détendirent, il n'avait plus mal nulle part. Une fois sorti, il se regarda dans le miroir se trouvant au-dessus du lavabo. Il portait, sur le côté droit de son cou, un petit hématome un petit hématome d'environ deux centimètres de diamètre et il sentit en passant sa main derrière sa tête une légère contusion au milieu de sa nuque. Aucune des deux marques n'étant douloureuse, il se rhabilla avec des vêtements propres et retourna dans le salon.

La matinée n'était pas encore très avancée quand il découvrit, sur la table basse, une enveloppe blanche cachetée avec soin. Il n'avait pas fait très attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et il ne l'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à cet instant. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva une lettre.

_Très cher Stark,_

_Avant toutes choses, je souhaiterais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté au cours de nos rencontres et votre séjour chez moi._

_Comme vous devez vous en souvenir, vous avez passé un certain temps dans ma demeure et nous avons eu l'occasion de travailler ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Je crois bien que sans votre collaboration, je ne serais jamais arrivé là où j'en suis maintenant. Votre aide dévouée et volontaire m'a profondément touchée et j'aimerais beaucoup continuer à avoir affaire avec un homme tel que vous._

_En ce qui concerne les choses actuelles. J'ai certains services à vous confier et je compte sur vous pour les mener à bien. Ils sont au nombre de deux, je crains qu'ils prennent du temps, mais je suis sûr que votre intelligence hors du commun n'y trouvera aucun obstacle insurmontable. Je vous ferai part de ces services dans d'autres lettres auxquelles vous n'aurez pas besoin de répondre et il est évident que vous n'en parlerez à personne._

_Une dernière chose, étant donné que je vous demande de faire ce que je veux, je souhaite en premier lieu que vous répondiez présent à toutes les invitations qui vous seront envoyées et que vous vous rendiez à tous les galas où vous désirez aller parce que, entre nous, vous êtes Tony Stark, et que Tony Stark va là où bon lui semble._

_Votre ami et collègue._

Tony relut la lettre entièrement. En effet, il se souvenait qu'il avait travaillé avec un homme durant un certain temps, mais ses souvenirs étaient vagues et il ne se se rappelait seulement de quelques discussions par rapport à des inventions technologiques et d'un prototype relativement instable. Si cet homme était son ami et qu'il lui demandait de lui rendre deux services, il n'y avait aucune raison de refuser. Il se trouva soudain complètement cupide et soumis, se demandant qui était cet homme, mais quand il reposa ses yeux sur la feuille qu'il tenait entre les mains, il se dit simplement que cet homme savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'ils devaient se connaître depuis longtemps.

Stark ne fit rien d'autre de la matinée, il commanda son repas et alla le manger sur son canapé. La journée se passa sans que rien de spécial ne se produise et il alla se coucher tranquillement en toute insouciance. Cependant, dès qu'il fut endormi, son sommeil fut troublé par de nombreux cauchemars. Il voyait dans ceux-ci un homme, assis sur une chaise, se faire torturer jusqu'à n'en plus finir, et dans ces cauchemars, il était le tortionnaire. Ces mauvais rêves revenaient sans cesse, chaque nuit ou presque. Généralement, il finissait toujours par se réveiller en sursaut, parcouru de sueurs froides.

Pendant une semaine complète, il se montra très présent dans les soirées, ce qui le propulsa à la une des médias. _« Le grand retour de Tony Stark » _ou encore « _Stark revenu parmi nous »_, et pendant une semaine entière il attendit une lettre ou un petit mot. Et un soir enfin, alors qu'il était en train de dîner, il entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'ascenseur quand il arrivait à destination. Tony se leva et se dirigea vers les portes qui s'ouvraient devant lui. Posée là, au milieu de la cabine, une petite enveloppe était soigneusement cachetée. Il la ramassa et retourna s'asseoir. Deux mètres seulement le séparaient du canapé quand la lettre tomba au sol. Stark tremblait, il observa la lettre et il en eut peur. Soudain, comme s'il avait été frappé avec une batte de base-ball, il s'écroula. La douleur lui transperça la nuque. Il porta ses mains à sa souffrance et ses yeux se voilèrent.

Il se réveilla, allongé sur le sol, en plein milieu de la nuit. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il avait oublié. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir et il ramassa la lettre toujours par terre. Il s'assit finalement à la table, où rien n'avait bougé, le repas à présent froid attendant toujours dans l'assiette. La lettre était courte, mais bien assez claire.

_Tu te souviens sûrement d'un homme que tu as connu il y a plusieurs années maintenant. Son nom est Loki. Vous vous êtes disputés et je veux que tu retisses les liens qui vous unissaient avant cette regrettable tempête._

_Voilà mon premier service Stark, fais-le bien._

Tony fronça les sourcils. Oh oui qu'il se souvenait de cet homme. Il se souvenait de ce dieu, son dieu. Mais comment faire ? Il s'était enfui d'Asgard pour pouvoir venir vivre sur Terre et Stark l'avait juste laissé tomber pour une femme. Et puis ce n'était pas lui qui refusait de le revoir, c'était Loki qui était parti alors qu'il essayait de recoller les morceaux. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tony eut beau se triturer l'esprit en cherchant un moyen de le contacter, il ne trouvait rien. La fatigue l'emporta et il dû aller se coucher, s'abandonnant à son éternel sommeil troublé.

Il passa les deux jours suivants à réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'entrer en contact avec le dieu, faisant des va-et-vient dans le salon. Il avait espéré bien des fois que Loki lui aurait transmis un peu de sa magie quand, dans ce même salon, il avait brandi son sceptre et lui avait posé sur la poitrine, sur son réacteur. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien reçu, ni ce jour-là, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs, bien qu'il aurait aimé.

Il avait pensé à contacter Thor. D'une façon ou d'une autre il aurait pu l'aider. Le dieu du tonnerre revenait souvent sur Terre, mais Tony n'avait aucune idée de sa prochaine apparition. Il pouvait tout aussi bien aller camper dans le désert en l'attendant que surveiller les phénomènes météorologiques plus instables qu'à la normale, il mettrait un temps interminable pour pouvoir discuter avec lui.

Il s'était également demandé, car il n'avait jamais essayé, si une petite parole envers le ciel pouvait parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles de Loki, le suppliant de revenir vers lui. Tony se gifla intérieurement, Loki n'était pas un ange, il ne pouvait pas apparaître comme ça. Pourtant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cette solution fonctionne. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple, si seulement il ne s'était pas comporté comme un salaud. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Tout lui parut alors très loin et inaccessible. Le lendemain soir allait se dérouler le gala annuel de charité en son honneur. Il n'avait pas pu se rendre au précédent, il l'avait su mais il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi. Il savait juste que c'était à ce même gala, deux années auparavant, que tout était parti en vrille.

Il eut soudain le sentiment terrible que quelque chose lui échappait. Une appréhension étrange installa le doute dans son esprit. C'était ses souvenirs. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec ses souvenirs. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait des bouts, qu'ils n'étaient pas complets. Qu'est-ce-que... ? Il se traita d'imbécile, c'était tout bonnement impossible de perdre des souvenirs.

Il replongea dans sa réflexion, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyens de pouvoir voir Loki et c'était très problématique. Le génie se disait que le dieu avait bien un moyen de venir sur Terre et il se souvint alors que Thor en avait parlé aux Avengers pendant la guerre de New-York. C'était quelque chose en rapport avec un arc-en-ciel, un pont arc-en-ciel. Comment l'appelait-il, déjà ? Bifröst, oui c'était ça, le Bifröst. En y repensant, Tony n'était pas plus avancé que ça, il était évident qu'un pont arc-en-ciel capable de vous faire voyager entre les mondes ne se trouverait pas comme ça sur Terre, en accès libre. Stark n'était jamais allé en Asgard et personne ne lui en avait parlé outre mesure , il ne savait donc pas comment si prendre pour y accéder. Il alla se coucher sur cette dernière pensée, il commençait à se faire vraiment tard et il décida de continuer à travailler sur ce point le lendemain.

Quand il se réveilla, Tony était dégoulinant de sueur. Sa nuit avait été particulièrement agitée et il s'était réveillé au moins trois fois, à cause de ses cauchemars. Il se leva et les engrenages de son cerveau se remirent en marche, se focalisant sur le moyen de quitter la Terre et de retrouver Loki. L'idée de demander à Thor s'avéra stupide puisque Loki était censé s'être échappé des cachots d'Asgard et si le dieu du tonnerre savait où il se trouvait, il serait déjà retourné dans sa prison. Tony devait être le seul à être au courant de la présence de Loki sur Midgard et de leurs rencontres. En fait, il y avait une autre personne qui savait cela. Un jour, il avait dit à Tony alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon de la Tour que Heimdall avait failli le dénoncer à son frère et qu'il avait eu de la chance de pouvoir encore revenir le voir.

Heimdall. C'était lui qu'il devait aller voir. Le gardien du Bifröst était le seul à pouvoir faire passer les gens à travers les mondes par le pont. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il allait trouver, mais il décida de tenter la chose. Il mangea rapidement et essaya de réfléchir aux endroits où pouvait être Loki, il aurait peut-être plus de facilité à le trouver comme ça. Tony savait qu'il y avait neuf mondes dont faisait partie la Terre. Celle-ci, Asgard, le royaume d'où venait Thor, Jötunheim, le monde des géants des glaces, d'où venait Loki et les cinq autres, mais il ne se souvenait pas de leurs noms. Le dieu ne devait sûrement pas être sur Midgard, s'ils s'étaient disputés, il avait dû quitter la Terre sous la colère, il serait soit sur Asgard, s'il s'était fait capturer, il devait se trouver dans les prisons du royaume. Sinon, il était à Jötunheim et dans ce cas, Tony ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait là-bas, Loki ne lui en avait jamais trop parlé.

Durant l'après-midi, il sortit un sac de voyage et essaya de préparer ses affaires. Il abandonna vers dix-sept heures trente, après avoir rempli et vidé le sac cinq fois. Il s'assura d'avoir son arme et décida d'emporter un repas qu'il mangerait dans sa voiture. Il avait envie de partir vite et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était impatient de revoir le dieu. Il prit donc un cheeseburger et un soda, son arme dans son pantalon et il partit en voiture.


	8. Quelque chose de sombre

Bonjour, bonjour, alors j'ai le plaisir de poster ce chapitre après avoir passé une excellente semaine en Grèce. Je suis rentrée ce matin même, à 6h après 14 heures de trajet en bus depuis Ancône. J'ai dû dormir trois heures complète, c'est bien, tellement bien le bus... Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre, mais plutôt pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle -je suppose.

Loki is back ! Pour vous, qui le vouliez, il est de retour et je ne pense pas qu'il partira de ci-tôt.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, donnez moi des avis sur ce retour et sur la tournure des événements.

**family-business :** Prend plaisir à le lire, j'espère qu'il te plaira, je t'en ai tellement parlé pendant les soirs dans les hôtels, il était tant qu'il arrive :)

* * *

Quelque part dans les cieux, au bout d'un pont arc-en-ciel, il prenait des risques, mais il avait juré. Heimdall avait juré à Loki. Alors il allait lui dire, le rappeler, et il verrait ce qu'il allait faire après.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dieu arrivait sur les terres d'Asgard, sans pour autant dépasser la porte du Bifröst.

« -Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir, Heimdall ? Loki semblait contrarié et n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'avoir envie d'être dérangé.

-Tu m'as demandé de surveiller Tony Stark, ce que j'ai fait et je pense que tu dois être mis au courant.

Loki ne laissa paraître aucune émotion sur son visage de marbre et seul lui pouvait savoir que son cœur s'était mis à battre de façon démesurée.

-Je te couvre depuis que tu t'es évadé des prisons, reprit Heimdall, et je prends beaucoup de risques en te ramenant ici alors je vais tâcher d'être bref. Tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas le surveiller constamment, par conséquent, une partie de sa vie a échappée à ma vue. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons, il va tenter de venir jusqu'à toi.

Le cœur du dieu faillit manquer un battement. Faillit oui, parce qu'il était rancunier et qu'il avait souffert. Stark l'avait fait souffrir et il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné.

-Mais pour venir il lui faudra forcément passer par le Bifröst, donc c'est toi qui dois lui ouvrir le pont, s'exclama Loki, soudain sorti de sa torpeur.

-Effectivement, c'est pourquoi je t'ai fait venir. Il vient te voir toi, alors c'est à toi de me dire si tu veux, ou non, que je lui ouvre le passage.

Cela faisait plus de deux ans depuis ce jour sur le trottoir et il aurait assurément dit non quelques mois plus tôt. Cependant, du temps s'était écoulé et lentement il avait fini par souffrir silencieusement. Mais là, c'était Stark qui venait à lui, alors peut-être qu'il avait fini par se rendre compte du mal qu'il avait fait et qu'il cherchait le pardon. Il aurait dû dire non, mais maintenant...

-Je dois tout de même te prévenir de quelque chose. Heimdall avait débité cela de manière neutre, mais cela sonnait comme un avertissement. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez cet humain, quelque chose de sombre. Je doute qu'il soit totalement maître de ses actions. Je pense qu'il s'est produit quelque chose durant le temps où je ne l'ai pas vu. Si tu acceptes de le voir, méfie-toi quand même.

-Je... euh...

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de penser à ce qu'il se passerait quand ils se reverraient et prendre cette décision s'avéra très compliqué.

-Je... Je n'en sais rien ! Le semblant de calme qu'il avait réussi à maintenir jusque-là s'envola et il se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

-Tu peux très bien le revoir et constater toi-même de l'état des choses, lui conseilla Heimdall.

-Bon, d'accord, laisse-le venir. »

Loki jeta un dernier regard dans le vague puis il indiqua à Heimdall qu'il voulait repartir là où il était. Il disparut alors comme il était apparu.

Tony roula jusqu'à arriver en plein désert. Le crépuscule donnait au sable terreux une couleur d'ocre. Derrière lui, le nuage de poussière retombait allègrement au sol, silencieux après le vrombissement du moteur. Tony s'arrêta quand les dernières lueurs laissèrent place aux ombres de la nuit. Quand le moteur se stoppa, le silence assommant prit lentement ses marques et il ne fut brouillé que par les bruits de pas du brun qui tournait autour de la voiture.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, il s'y installa et jeta un regard sur le siège passager. Il avait posé là son repas et se demandait s'il allait le manger maintenant, craignant d'avoir faim plus tard dans la soirée. La position dans laquelle il était assis lui permettait de sentir la pression de son arme contre sa peau, il espérait très franchement de ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

L'horloge numérique du tableau de bord indiquait 19h, mais il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il était là depuis des lustres. Si Thor ne lui avait pas raconté qu'il avait atterri à cet endroit quand il avait été banni, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit d'y venir. Seul dans cet environnement aride, il n'avait aucune idée de comment se rendre chez les dieux.

Il jouait à présent avec le chargeur de son pistolet, le faisant tourner dans ses mains, le remettant en place pour l'enlever ensuite. Il était 19h30 passée quand il décida de manger. Il était relativement tôt, mais il estima nécessaire de s'occuper pour s'éviter une démoralisation totale. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment aller en Asgard.

A 20h, il finit par ressortir de la voiture et recommença à faire des tours autour du véhicule. Il regarda le ciel étoilé et une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit. Il la chassa assez rapidement, jugeant qu'elle était trop stupide, et continua de marcher. Il se surprit pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, à observer les étoiles pendant plusieurs minutes. Il connaissait les constellations qu'il avait sous les yeux et sa préférée restait Cassiopée. Il se demanda un instant si son idée était si idiote que ça. Après tout pourquoi pas, cela ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer.

Il se stoppa donc, appréhendant ce qui allait résulter de son geste et fourra nerveusement ses mains dans ses poches. Il regarda ensuite longuement le ciel, puis il parla. Il vida son sac devant les étoiles, racontant la guerre de New-York, l'après-guerre, il leur raconta Loki comme il s'en souvenait, ils avaient passé du temps ensemble et il devait le retrouver, puis enfin, il supplia. Il supplia le ciel de le conduire jusqu'à lui, parce que tout était si compliqué, si dur, il devait le faire et il avait peur d'échouer.

Tony resta silencieux pendant un instant, puis recommença. Durant de longues minutes il pria les étoiles, il pria les cieux, les dieux et il appela Heimdall. Ne savant pas comment faire pour se faire entendre, il appela simplement, se laissant glisser au sol, à genoux, et espérant juste être conduit près de Loki. Et puis soudain, un sentiment irréel de réussite s'emparera de lui tandis qu'un tourbillon de vent semblait vouloir élever dans les airs une quantité de sable qui formait à présent un genre de tornade.

Frappé en pleine face, il reçut ainsi le coup dur de la lumière aveuglante. Une lumière improbable, magnifique et multicolore. La sensation d'être porté, soulevé dans les airs et d'être aspiré par un vide inexistant. Et là, il fut transpercé par la douleur, dans le dos, dans la nuque et dans la tête, suivie de flashs lumineux. Le sable, la plage, la mer et le hangar.

Et puis tout devint noir soudainement, plus aucun mal, plus aucune image. Il arriva ensuite dans une salle dorée, la première chose qu'il vit fut le gardien du portail. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et derrière lui il aperçut l'arc-en-ciel par lequel il était arrivé.

Loki était retourné à Jötunheim après sa dispute avec Stark et il n'avait pas bougé depuis. Il s'était isolé encore plus et à présent il était perturbé. Il n'aimait pas ça, ce n'était pas son genre de se mettre dans tous ses états pour rien. Non, Stark n'était pas rien. Il avait fait partie de sa vie et il avait fait partie de lui. Et puis, il était parti d'un seul coup, sans laisser de verres brisés, seulement une fissure dans un cœur de glace.

Depuis son entrevue avec Heimdall, il n'avait pas arrêté de tourner en rond et il réfléchissait à ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il le reverrait, que ce soit lui qui vienne le retrouver. Il s'était habitué à la solitude et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver quand il le rencontrerait. Il avait souffert pendant un long moment mais à force d'essayer d'oublier, il avait réussi à mettre une barrière entre la douleur et le moment présent et il arrivait presque à vivre avec.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire en fin de compte ? Stark allait sûrement s'excuser et lui, que répondrait-il ? Hey, bon c'est pas grave, non non je vais bien, on va chez toi ou chez moi ? Il avait peur, il appréhendait. Et s'ils se disputaient à nouveau, il pouvait tirer un trait définitif sur leur relation.

Tony amorça un geste pour attraper son arme, mais l'homme en face de lui l'en dissuada et le dévisagea clairement en le détaillant complètement. Il avait eu son entrevue avec Loki le matin même et il avait toujours ses propres propos en tête, ce mec n'était pas net. Le brun semblait lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il fit une remarque et s'empressa ensuite de demander comment il pourrait rejoindre Loki. Le gardien ne répondait pas alors il enchaîna :

« -Je sais que vous l'avez couvert et vous devez toujours le couvrir parce que je ne serais pas là sinon. Je dois aller le voir maintenant, si vous pouviez... il fit un signe vers le pont qui décrivit sa pensée.

Heimdall continua à le fixer, puis déclara :

-En effet, je suis le seul à pouvoir t'amener jusqu'à lui. Mais sache que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, quelque chose cloche en toi et je ne veux pas prendre de risque en te couvrant toi aussi.

Tony le regarda de travers, étonné par le tutoiement puis les paroles firent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et il fronça franchement les sourcils.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je prends déjà des risques en couvrant Loki alors je ne veux pas en prendre d'inutiles pour toi.

-Non, ça j'avais pigé, mais c'est quoi le problème avec moi ?

Le gardien le fixa pendant quelques instants, il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il y avait d'anormal mais c'était évident, quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Aucune importance, vas-y avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Il avait fait signe à Tony de se retourner et il lui ouvrit le pont qui le mènerait à Loki. Il hésita, il avait peur. De quoi ? C'était stupide d'une certaine manière mais il se demanda même un instant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Puis, poussé par il ne savait quoi, il fit un pas en avant et la même sensation, les mêmes lumières et le même vide s'emparèrent de lui jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit plus forte et prenne le dessus sur tout.

Et c'est quand elle devint atroce et insoutenable qu'elle se stoppa totalement et que le froid mordant et terrible la remplaça. Tony ouvrit les yeux et il s'écroula, ses genoux transpercés par la douleur quand ils atteignirent la glace.

Loki avait arrêté de tourner en rond et avait décidé d'aller marcher. Le silence autour de lui était très pesant et le bruit de ses pas dans la neige givrée semblait être un vacarme épouvantable. Son cerveau avait trop donné et il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

Il s'apprêtait à descendre dans un renfoncement derrière une petite falaise quand il vit, à cinq cents mètres environ, le faisceau lumineux caractéristique du Bifröst. Son cœur manqua un battement et il eut une terrible envie de courir rejoindre ce qui devait certainement être Stark. Cependant, il se ravisa, une bouffée de colère s'emparant de lui, et il fit demi-tour. Si Stark voulait le voir, il finirait bien par le trouver.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que les choses sont un peu plus claires maintenant, si vous avez toujours des questions n'hésitez pas bien évidemment !

Flower.


	9. Bonjour à tous

Bonjour à vous, non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais j'avais deux, trois trucs à vous dire alors je préfère le faire à part plutôt que dans une note.

Normalement, je ne vais m'incruster comme ça que très rarement voire plus du tout, j'essayerai de pas trop le faire, je sais que quand je lis des fics, je trouve ça légèrement chiant, mais passons.

Tout d'abord, je souhaite juste vous annoncer que dans la suite de l'histoire, je basculerai dans de l'angst, mais je le préciserai dans les chapitres concernés.

Ensuite vient le but premier de ce message. Cette fic, comme toutes les fics, aura une fin et pour vous dire, en toute logique, je n'en avais prévu qu'une. Mais, après maintes réflexions, je me suis dis que ce que j'avais envie d'écrire ne plairait pas forcément à tout le monde et comme je n'avais pas envie de retraiter mon idée -que je trouve quand même excellente- j'ai finalement décidé de faire une deuxième fin, alternative.

En gros, je vais publier mon histoire jusqu'à la toute fin et si vous me le demandez, ou si je vois qu'elle ne plaît pas forcément, je publierai la deuxième.

Comme je suis gentille, je vais vous dire qu'il y aura une fin heureuse et une fin triste et si vous êtes futés vous saurez laquelle est l'alternative.

J'espère quand même que vous aimez suffisamment l'histoire pour la lire jusqu'à la fin, je rappelle aussi que c'est bien de laisser une review, et que c'est encore mieux de donner son avis dans la review.

Bonne continuation à vous tous, continuez à aimer les fanfictions, continuez à lire et votre vie sera déjà réussie !

Flower.


	10. Cupides mensonges

Voilà enfin mon nouveau chapitre qui arrive bien tardivement, mais qui arrive, c'est déjà ça ! Ce chapitre est **vraiment important dans le déroulement des futurs événements**, et je le trouve particulièrement bien réussi.

Il est malheureusement court, mais que voulez-vous, l'inspiration m'a délaissée depuis deux mois alors, prenant mon clavier et mon courage à deux mains, j'ai usé de magie et d'incantation pour parvenir à ces quelques mots écrit dessous :)

Je souhaiterais dédier ce chapitre à **family-business** qui traverse les examens avec moi et à qui j'offre un peu de divertissement. C'est aussi un peu pour me faire pardonner parce que je mets un temps fou à trouver une bêta pour ma nouvelle histoire et que je ne peux pas commencer à la publier. (ceci n'était pas un appel à l'aide à quiconque connaîtrait quelqu'un ou accepterait de m'accorder de son temps, vraiment pas)

Breffouille, il se fait tard et après la merveilleuse nuit blanche que j'ai passé hier soir, un minimum de sommeil est requis, je vous souhaite alors une excellente lecture, vous qui faites vivre mon histoire, et surtout n'oubliez pas de **laissez une review** !

A bientôt, en fait, on se retrouve en bas pour deux-trois mots !

_**Un grand merci à Maly Winchester qui fait un travail remarquable.**_

* * *

Le froid l'entourait et rentrait sous ses vêtements. Tony mit quelques minutes à atterrir, ses genoux endoloris par sa chute sur la glace. Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Ce monde gelé que lui avait décrit Loki tant de fois le terrifiait à présent, il ne survivrait pas deux jours ici.

Il finit par se lever, sa tête tournait et il fit quelques pas pour aller s'asseoir sur un rocher enneigé. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Tout était arrivé si vite, il devait retrouver Loki donc il s'était renseigné et puis il était allé dans le désert et maintenant il se retrouvait là, dans un monde immensément grand et totalement invivable.

Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il devait trouver le dieu, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas échouer. Tony essayait de réfléchir, mais sa tête le faisait souffrir et ses muscles étaient tous endoloris. Il ferma les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup trop de trous noirs pour que cela soit normal.

Il finit par se relever et commença à marcher vers ce qui semblait être une montagne.

Loki était retourné dans les ruines du palais après avoir vu Stark arriver. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller à sa rencontre, il ne savait même pas pourquoi Stark s'était ramené ici. D'un autre côté, le dieu était conscient qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus de deux jours sans commencer à être vraiment mal en point.

Et puis il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Heimdall, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Et il avait peur. Il avait peur de se retrouver devant lui, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Le dieu faisait donc les cents, dans un silence seulement troublé par le crissement de ses bottes s'enfonçant dans la neige. Son cerveau marchait à toute allure et son pas vif était rythmé par le tambourinement de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Une éternité passa, ou une heure, il n'en savait rien, mais il finit par sortir.

Tony marchait depuis au moins trois heures dans la neige et il avait failli mourir deux fois, en risquant de tomber dans des crevasses. Sa montre avait lâché lors du passage dans le Bifröst et il estimait son temps par la distance qui avait parcouru. Ses pieds commençaient sérieusement à le faire souffrir et il avait extrêmement froid. Des éclairs de douleur traversaient sa nuque toutes les minutes environ et c'était insupportable. Une nuit ici et s'en était fini.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le génie désespérait. Il allait mourir dans le trou du cul du monde, congelé et il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi il devait retrouver le dieu. Il était forcément là, sinon Heimdall ne l'aurait pas envoyé ici, mais ce monde était vraiment immense et il n'avait aucune idée de comment le retrouver. Alors il hurla. Il hurla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, à se défoncer les cordes vocales.

Il hurla son nom.

Loki était sorti de son trou et marchait, vers n'importe où. Soudain, il entendit une voix. Une voix masculine qui hurlait. Alors il s'arrêta et entendit le silence. Il devait rêver. Et alors qu'il allait recommencer à marcher il l'entendit. Son nom. Un homme qui hurlait son nom. « Stark » murmura-t-il. Et le concerné apparut dans son champs de vision. Au loin, une tâche noire qui sortait de derrière un rocher et qui marchait.

Alors il marcha également vers elle, et plus il s'approchait, plus son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Il était à une dizaine de mètres de lui maintenant quand Stark se retourna. Et là, c'était comme s'il se prenait le poing d'un géant des glaces sur la tête. Il s'était attendu à ressentir tout ce qui était possible. Tout. Sauf ça.

Loki avait devant lui un étranger. Un homme qui avait la tête de Stark, le corps de Stark, mais son esprit était celui d'un autre homme. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Loki eu peur de lui. Le dieu avait ressenti de l'amour, de la haine et de la colère envers cet homme, mais jamais il ne lui avait insufflé de la peur.

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à voir celui qu'il aimait, il voyait un homme plein de secret et ce que lui avait dit Heimdall se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son esprit et effectivement, il avait devant lui un homme qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Soudain, Loki le vit remuer la tête et son visage se peigna d'un masque de douleur. Il finit par tomber à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Le dieu le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas tellement quoi faire devant une crise comme celle-là.

Cependant, après quelques instants, Stark se releva comme si de rien n'était et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme en face de lui. « Loki, viens avec moi, lança-t-il. ». Le concerné se figea. Depuis tant de temps, il avait oublié à quel point sa voix était belle. Il se rappela toute les fois où l'homme lui avait raconté comment il s'était échappé de la grotte en Afghanistan ou encore, ce qu'il s'était passé quand il avait amené le missile radioactif dans l'espace.

Le dieu se souvint de tout cela, et il en avait envie de nouveau. Si Stark était venu jusqu'à lui, c'était pour une bonne raison, et là, il lui demandait de venir avec lui. Il savait que quelque chose clochait, mais il pensait être assez intelligent pour se prévenir du danger si le rencontrait. Stark ne pouvait pas représenter un danger. Il était un génie, mais lui était un dieu.

Il fit un pas vers l'homme, le scruta encore un petit peu. Il devait probablement souffrir, quelque chose lui provoquait des crises, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Il finit par accepter la proposition du brun, et ils quittèrent les lieux en direction du Bifröst.

Arrivé sur place, Stark annonça qu'il allait à la Tour et Loki lui dit qu'il l'y rejoindrait. Quand le brun eut disparu, le dieu se mit à faire les cents pas autour d'Heimdall. Il se stoppa soudain et demanda au Gardien s'il savait ce qu'avait Tony.

« -Il n'est pas maître de ses actes, cependant, il n'est pas contrôlé par de la magie. C'est forcément de la technologie midgardienne, mais je ne saurais te le dire avec exactitude.

-Merci, répondit le dieu.

-Tu comptes vraiment y aller ? demanda le noir.

-Oui, répliqua le dieu, si quelqu'un doit le sauver, c'est bien moi. Je lui en dois une grosse depuis qu'il a raconté aux Avengers qu'il ne savait pas où j'étais alors qu'on se voyait régulièrement. C'est une dette que je dois supprimer.

-Bien, alors à une prochaine fois. Mais prends garde à ce que tu fais, et avec qui tu le fais. »

Puis le dieu disparut dans le rayon lumineux du Bifröst.

La Tour avait bien changé depuis tout le temps où il n'était pas venu. Il se sentait en sécurité ici, même Jarvis, qui était au courant de la relation de Tony et du dieu le salua quand il arriva. C'était une sensation étrange, de retour en arrière après les foudres d'un vieil orage.

Tony lui fit un topo rapide, lui demandant de dormir sur le canapé, après qu'ils aient mangé. Puis le brun disparut comme il était apparu. Loki avait totalement perdu le fil du temps, et en effet, l'heure du dîner approchait et il faisait nuit dehors.

La soirée se passa sans encombre et ils se séparèrent pour aller dormir. En plein milieu de la nuit, alors que Loki n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il sursauta en entendant des gémissements. Il se leva sans plus attendre et se précipita dans la chambre de Tony. Rien. Il dormait tranquillement.

Quelques heures plus tard, les gémissements reprirent et quand il arriva dans la chambre du brun, toujours rien. Alors il décida de rester dans la chambre et il s'assit par terre, contre la porte en face du lit.

Peu avant que le soleil ne pointe à l'horizon, l'homme fit une nouvelle crise. Il se tordait dans tous les sens, une main sur le visage et une main sur la nuque et il gémissait de douleur. Le sang de Loki ne fit qu'un tour et il bondit vers lui. Il le réveilla et tenta de le calmer.

Il le fit s'asseoir, et quand le brun ouvrit les yeux, Loki y vit une peur inconditionnée, une terreur intense qui dura quelques secondes puis, il sembla de nouveau fatigué. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et Loki eut la possibilité de voir qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de la nuque de l'homme.

Quand les deux hommes se retrouvèrent pour déjeuner, un silence tendu

flottait dans la pièce. Loki avait plein de questions et Tony n'avait rien à lui dire. Finalement, en fin de matinée, Loki décida d'aller faire un tour dans la Tour. Il sortit sur le balcon et profita de l'air chaud du printemps, puis il se dirigea de nouveau vers l'intérieur et déambula dans les différentes salles. Il savait que Tony était dans son laboratoire et il prit donc la décision de ne pas aller le déranger.

Il descendit d'un étage et se retrouva dans une pièce assez sombre. Il connaissait cet endroit, Tony lui avait déjà montré une fois. C'était la salle où il gardait toutes ses armures, depuis sa première à sa dernière inventée. Loki avait sa préférée, la Mark IV. Après avoir passé un peu trop de temps planté là, il continua son chemin.

Il arriva devant une porte blindée qui l'intrigua. Il voulut entrer à l'intérieur, mais Jarvis l'avertit. « Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Stark vous ait autorisé à pénétrer dans cette pièce. » Cependant, après quelques instants, la porte coulissa lentement et Loki, pris de curiosité, fit un pas en avant.

La pièce était encore plus sombre que la précédente et le dieu avançait doucement. Il se prit un objet métallique dans le genou ce qui lui arracha un grognement de frustration. Au centre de la pièce, il réussit à distinguer un genre de coupole surélevée. Il s'avança donc, et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, l'objet lui faisait penser à ce qu'il avait vu dans l'héliporteur.

Il commença à monter les quelques marches en face de lui et un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, il fut projeté en arrière et se retrouva dans ce qu'il avait craint comme étant une prison. La porte se referma et il se releva d'un bond. Les lumières s'allumèrent et il put voir en face de lui Tony Stark, un gant d'armure sur la main.

Pendant un instant, il crut voir passer dans son regard une profonde désolation, comme s'il s'excusait, mais bien vite, il retrouva l'inconnu qu'était devenu Stark. Il se retrouvait enfermé dans la cage qu'il avait côtoyée quelques années plus tôt, il s'était fait piéger, il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup de son plein gré.

Finalement, Stark quitta les lieux sans un mot et il resta là, alors que les lumières s'éteignaient.

* * *

Allons, allons, je vous vois déjà monter sur vos grands chevaux. Je suis sadique, je le sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va s'arranger... ou pas x)

Ne m'en voulez pas, il fallait bien que je marque mon retour sur la scène avec un petit événement spécial ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plus, réagissez, tenez-moi au courant de ce que vous en pensez, et je pourrais peut-être faire en sorte que ce que j'ai prévu soit un peu plus dans vos attentes.

Si je ne sais rien de ce que vous en pensez, je fais ce qu'il me plaît et je vous assure que je peut être très vilaine. (ceci n'était pas une menace à quiconque lira et ne laissera pas de review, vraiment pas). Non, sérieusement, je rigole, mais ça me tient à cœur.

En espérant vous donner un chapitre très prochainement, votre dévouée, Flower.


	11. Ouvre les yeux

Bonsoir ! Je suis très heureuse de revenir avec ce chapitre sur cette histoire, mais je suis en même temps très émue parce que j'annonce officiellement qu'il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre après celui-là. C'est très bizarre de me dire que cette histoire est bientôt finie, depuis le temps que je la traîne, et je vais marquer le point final. Mais pas de larme, il reste encore deux chapitre à lire et j'espère que vous les aimerez !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu, qui ont attendu les chapitres qui mettent du temps à arriver, toutes les review et les favoris...

Je vous laisse donc, en vous rappelant que vous pouvez me retrouver (avec plaisir), sur ma page facebook : floweronabox !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Loki était assis dans sa cellule depuis plusieurs heures déjà et il ruminait ses pensées en silence. Non mais franchement, Stark qui venait le chercher, c'était trop beau. Pourtant, il y avait cru, malgré le fait que le génie -auparavant son génie- soit apparemment un autre. Le dieu ruminait et dans son cœur se muait un mélange de tristesse, de douleur et de colère.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de cette pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Il n'avait vu ou entendu personne depuis que Stark avait quitté les lieux. Soudain, alors que le dieu allait retomber dans ses pensées, la porte blindée s'ouvrit et les lumières aveuglantes éclairèrent la salle. Le temps que Loki s'habitue à la luminosité nouvelle, Stark était déjà devant la « cage ».

Dans ses yeux régnait ce voile qui cachait tant de choses. Loki se leva et s'avança vers la vitre. Il avait vu des choses dans le regard du génie, des sentiments qui ne devaient pas apparaître, alors il tenta sa chance.

« -Tony... commença-t-il. S'il-te-plaît dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Aucune réponse.

-Explique-moi pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi tu me fais ça alors que je pensais que tu étais revenu pour nous. Nous, Tony. Depuis New-York, il s'est passé tant de choses, on a vécu nos aventures ensemble. Après notre dispute, quand je suis rentré sur Jötunheim, je mourrais de chagrin et puis Heimdall me tenait au courant de ce que tu faisais, de comment tu allais. C'est la seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir le coup. Le simple fait de savoir que tu allais bien.

Quelque chose sembla se retirer des yeux du génie, il semblait prendre conscience de la situation et du fait que Loki se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, enfermé dans une capsule de verre. Il semblait heureux de le voir, mais effrayé de découvrir ce qui était en train de se passer. Loki remarqua évidemment le changement d'attitude du brun et reprit sa tirade.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, mais j'aimerais te dire ce que je ne t'ai jamais assez dit, je t'aime. Anthony Edward Stark, je t'aime.

Le concerné semblait totalement déstabilisé. Il observait l'homme aux cheveux noirs derrière la vitre et il s'apprêtait à répondre quand la voix de Jarvis retentit dans la salle. « Les Avengers sont arrivés, monsieur. Je les ai installés dans le salon. »

Les Avengers. Il devait continuer ce qu'il faisait. Ainsi, le visage de Stark redevint froid et inexpressif, le regard dur et dépourvu de sentiments. Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce d'un pas sec et rapide.

Loki fut profondément choqué par la réaction de Tony, alors quand il repartit, de glace, il fit quelques pas en arrière et se laissa tomber contre le mur vitré. Le dieu se prit la tête entre les mains, tous ses espoirs avaient disparu. Et que foutaient les Avengers ici ? Il était certain que c'était pour lui.

Sa magie était inefficace dans la Tour Stark, il le savait bien, et quand Thor entra dans la pièce, le visage résolu pour le menotter, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en libérer. Le dieu du tonnerre semblait troublé par le fait d'emprisonner une nouvelle fois celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, mais en même temps, il semblait soulagé de stopper celui qui avait nui à la paix d'Asgard et de Midgard.

Loki avait l'horrible impression de revivre ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin de la guerre de New-York. Tous les Avengers étaient là, sur leurs grades, et lui se retrouvait de nouveau prisonnier, entre la colère de devoir de nouveau se confronter à la justice asgardienne et la douleur de ne rien voir de plus que de la satisfaction dépourvue de sentiments dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait. Il avait espéré, pendant un instant, qu'il réussirait à lui faire ouvrir les yeux, il avait cru pendant un instant qu'il serait plus fort que cette ombre qui le manipulait et qui semblait à tout moment pouvoir s'effondrer.

A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que Tony Stark se rende compte qu'il était en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en le livrant alors qu'ils auraient pu vivre ensemble sans que personne ne le découvre. Loki voulait croire qu'il prendrait conscience de cela avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Mais déjà, les lumières merveilleuses du Bifröst se faisaient sentir, et le dernier regard qu'il lança au brun ne fit que confirmer que c'était trop tard. Et Loki ferma les yeux, rejoignant tristement la terrible cellule qui l'attendait. Il n'avait plus que les souvenirs pour revoir l'homme avec qui il avait pensé partager ses sentiments, il n'avait plus que les yeux pour pleurer et le cœur pour saigner.

~.~. ~

Silencieusement, les Avengers se félicitèrent pour avoir une nouvelle fois coincé le dieu du mensonge et du chaos. Natasha et Clint s'en retournèrent ensemble à leurs activités de couple, espions d'élite, Steve et Bruce partirent chacun de leur côté, au S.H.I.E.L.D et dans une maison de campagne éloignée de tout élément perturbateur et Tony monta tranquillement dans sa voiture pour regagner sa villa à Malibu.

Qui aurait cru que la technologie pouvait lâcher dans des moments aussi inopportuns ? Parce que c'était bien quand la voiture allait à plus de deux cents kilomètres par heure que Tony comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait dénoncé Loki alors qu'il était lui-même allé jusqu'à Jötunheim pour le chercher au milieu de la glace de son pays. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Qu'avait-il fait, alors que c'était maintenant qu'il s'apercevait qu'il avait fait la pire connerie au monde ?

Les flashs défilaient devant ses yeux, tout lui sautait à la figure. Cette satanée puce de contrôle, l'enlèvement et la torture. Et cet entrepôt puant avec cet homme dans l'ombre. Il avait été manipulé, quelqu'un s'était servi de lui pour éliminer Loki. Mais le temps semblait filer aussi vite que les roues sur le goudron et dans un ultime sursaut, Tony enfonça son pied sur la pédale de frein. La détresse totale se mêla au bruit strident du caoutchouc sur la route.

Un ultime sursaut trop tard, la voiture de Tony s'encastra dans la falaise qui longeait l'autoroute. En quelques fractions de seconde, le métal se froissa, le moteur s'enflamma et la vie s'envola. Voilà, parce qu'il avait été trop choqué, trop de flashes de souvenirs, de réminiscences qui lui avaient été enlevé pour qu'il ne se réveille pas de la torpeur sordide dans laquelle il avait été plongé pour exécuter les ordres d'un homme sans visage et sans nom.

Et personne ne saurait qui était cet homme qui avait ruiné l'amour de deux personnes, qui avait brisé un cœur, qui avait déjoué la technologie et avait tué Tony Stark. Tué. Mort. Les sirènes des pompiers qui sifflaient, la circulation qui se calmait petit à petit, bloquée par les forces de l'ordre, les ambulances et les urgentistes. La belle voiture noire aux vitres brisées n'était plus qu'un amas de tôle froissée, carbonisée. On essayait de sortir le corps encastré dans la roche et le métal, lambeaux de chair baignés de sang encore chaud.

Un brancard qui servait simplement à soutenir ce qui restait d'un homme après un choc à plus de deux cents kilomètres par heure. Tony Stark n'était plus, parce qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Comme il aurait aimé le revoir une dernière fois, sans personne dans son esprit, pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Comme il aurait aimé lui répondre quand Loki lui avait parlé depuis sa cellule, lui ouvrir la porte et s'évader avec lui. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, tout ça parce qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait été contraint de faire.

Maintenant, on le menait à la morgue, quel merveilleux endroit pour refroidir lentement, en attendant de pourrir seul six pieds sous terre.

~.~.~

Les Avengers ne s'étaient quittés que depuis une heure quand ils reçurent un appel du S.H.I.E.L.D, les intimant de revenir au plus vite dans les locaux. Ils furent tous rassemblés dans une pièce où seuls Fury et Maria Hill se trouvaient, la mine grave.

« -Tony aurait été là, vous vous seriez pris une réflexion pour une mine aussi déconfite, ironisa Bruce ce qui fit rire les autres.

En plein dans le mille.

-Où peut-il bien être d'ailleurs, surtout que votre appel semblait important ? renchérit Natasha.

Dans le mille encore une fois. Tant d'ignorance et d'insouciance.

-Antony Edward Stark est décédé ce jour, dans un accident de voiture il y a environ une heure.

Même dans ces mots Fury semblait touché. La pièce était plongée dans un silence plus assourdissant, un silence de mort et les Avengers ne voulaient pas y croire. Aucun ne pouvait d'ailleurs dire quoi que ce soit, de peur de rendre la situation belle et bien réelle. Et puis la porte s'ouvrit et un boulet de canon roux entra dans la pièce. Pepper Potts, les cheveux en bataille, totalement hors d'elle.

-Où est-il ? hurla-t-elle. Je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'il était ivre ! Je vais le tuer !

-Mademoiselle Potts, calmez-vous, murmura Steve, étonné lui-même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. »

La concernée regarda autour d'elle, tout le monde avait les yeux baissés. Tout le monde semblait profondément touché, Natasha avait même le regard plus humide qu'à l'accoutumée. Pepper cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à genoux. La femme éclata en sanglots, les jambes sur le sol froid, elle pleura sans jamais s'arrêter. Toute l'Amérique semblait triste. New-York était en deuil et le S.H.I.E.L.D pleurait leur héro perdu. La Stark Expo avait lieu dans moins d'une semaine et l'annonce avait été faite que le milliardaire serait enterré ce jour-là.

~.~.~

Thor descendait les grands escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Il passait, la tête haute, au milieu des premières cellules jusqu'à arriver devant celle qui l'intéressait. Derrière la vitre aux reflets dorés, assis sur le sol blanc, entre le lit et la table basse, Loki regardait ses pieds. Depuis qu'il était arrivé là, la veille, il n'avait pas dit un mot et n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Quand le dieu du tonnerre l'interpella, il leva lentement les yeux. Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils en découvrant que le rouge des vêtements de Thor avait été remplacé par du noir brodé d'argent.

Le silence s'installa, aucun des deux ne semblait avoir envie de parler, puis le blond ouvrit la bouche.

« -Je descends sur Midgard pour quelques jours, quand je reviendrai, ton instance aura lieu.

-Et que vas-tu faire sur Midgard ? s'enquit le brun.

-Tony Stark est mort dans un accident de voiture il y a deux jours, je me rends donc à la commémoration que font les Avengers. »

Ce fut comme si l'estomac et tous les organes internes de Loki tombaient sur le sol froid de la cellule. Les yeux qu'il avait levé vers son frère se brouillèrent, l'obligeant à baisser la tête. Le bout de ses doigts se mit à trembler et il ferma les paupières, espérant simplement que ce n'était qu'un très mauvais rêve. Cependant, la voix de Thor le ramena à la terrible réalité à laquelle il devait à présent faire face.

« Tu as changé, Loki, le dieu que tu es devenu ne se serait jamais laissé emprisonner aussi facilement. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour le découvrir, peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi fou que ce que pensent les gens. »

Le concerné ne bougea pas, il attendit seulement que les pas s'éloignent et s'éteignent complètement pour relever des yeux remplis de larmes, qui s'écoulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Voilà, il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait pas pu vivre avec l'homme qu'il aimait, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui faire ouvrir les yeux en lui disant que quelque chose clochait. A présent, il avait l'impression que sa vie n'avait plus de sens, elle s'était faite pulvériser le long de la route en même temps que celle de son génie s'était envolée.

Il hurla à travers ses larmes et ses sanglots, les jointures de ses poings blanchissant et sa peau qui devenait lentement bleue. Toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait transparaissait dans le fait qu'il se transformait doucement en Jötun. Il enfonça son poing dans le mur qui s'effrita sur le sol tandis que des fleurs de givre apparaissaient autour de sa main. Le brun tomba à genoux, secoué par les sanglots, son visage baigné dans la douleur qui s'écoulait cruellement de ses yeux.

Il leva les mains devant lui, regardant sa peau reprendre vicieusement sa couleur pâle. Cette beauté ne servirait à plus personne, ce visage de porcelaine brisé et tiraillé par la souffrance ne ressemblait plus à rien. Même sa vie n'avait plus de sens, il avait laissé ses ambitions de gouverner un monde pour pouvoir vivre avec son génie. Son génie. A quoi cela servait d'être le dieu du chaos si on ne pouvait pas avoir de relations fougueuses et secrètes ? Voilà que sa vie ne valait même plus la peine d'être vécue.

* * *

Oui, oui, je vous vois venir, des mois d'attente et voilà ce que tu nous sers, un chapitre affreusement triste ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien dis qu'il y aurait du bonheur pour ceux qui me le demanderaient.

Je vous embrasse, donnez-moi votre avis, vos impression :)


End file.
